The Best Medicine
by musicalmidget
Summary: Callie let go of the one man she though she'd ever love but she let her heart open to the one person she was told to stay clear of. Can she let herself completely trust again? Especially when her children are involved? MarkCallie LEMONS angst
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy!**_

A/N: Well here's a new thought. I'm trying something different with the first chapter of this. The first half will be in character POV's and then the second will be in third person. I thought I could write the whole thing in first person but I can't. It gets annoying. LOL!

Marks POV

Here I am, alone in the cafeteria, my tray sitting in front of me untouched. My mind was on other things and they didn't pertain to my lunch. My eyes are locked on the woman sitting just a few tables from mine. I can't believe that I'm here watching her and all I can think about is getting her in an on call room and ravishing her. She's slowly twirling a piece of her raven hair around her delicate fingers. I'm amazed how such beautiful hands could break a bone with ease. Her chocolate eyes are focused on the magazine before her, unaware of my gaze on her. I study her every move, right down to the way she would scrunch her nose when she had an itch and was too relaxed to actually scratch it. Her tray is settled between her and the magazine, completely organized and neat. I've noticed over the past few days that she would eat the same thing for lunch, a fruit salad, and turkey on wheat, milk and the occasional cup of coffee. I shift in my seat as she picks up her fork and stabs a piece of fruit, a chunk of watermelon, and brought it to her lips. She pauses for a moment letting the juice touch her lips, before putting the sweet food into her mouth. She slowly licks the juice that had escaped her lips and rolled down her chin. God she can even make eating fruit sexual. Does she live to torture me? I grip the bracing under the table to regain control. It's not working. I take a deep breath and continued to look at Seattle Grace's Chief Resident, trying to ignore the fire burning in my stomach. She closes the magazine and leaned back to stretch her back, running her hands through her long dark hair. I think I prefer her hair straight to her luscious curls. I watch as she lifts her hands above her head, causing her scrub top to rise, showing a small patch of her caramel skin. It's like she is trying to get me aroused. Our eyes meet for a brief moment and that causes the fire to burn stronger. I think it's better if I leave now before I loose control and take advantage of her right here in front of the entire hospital. I quickly grab my tray and flee the cafeteria, tossing my uneaten lunch in the nearest garbage can. This woman is going to be the death of me. I have to figure out what I'm going to do, before she kills me.

Callie's POV

I can't believe he doesn't know I know he's watching me. He's been staring at me like a dog at a chew toy for the past three days. It's not something a person doesn't notice. Not to mention the whispers and glare he gets from the nurses who aren't getting his attention. So much for the nurses against Mark Sloan, I guess it's ok when it's them he's looking at. I find it quite funny actually. I can sit here all day and make him sweat. He thinks I sit here and read a magazine, when I'm actually looking at him, pretending to read it. Men are so blind. Is he that oblivious to the fact that I'm flirting? Here I am seductively eating a piece of watermelon and I get up early every morning to straighten my hair, a task that takes forever due to my ridiculous curls, because I know he likes it. I watch him just as much as he watches me, but mine is more discreet. I've started watching his surgeries just to see him. He's starting to get a little agitated. What to do? I know. I shut the magazine and lean back in my chair, putting my hands in my hair and running them to the ends. I'm trying to hide the smirk that's trying to appear. My tactics are working. I lift my hand up and stretch out my arms, making sure that my top comes up a little. He has that look in his eye. I know he can't take anymore. He'll either come over here or he'll leave. My guess is he's going to leave. He's gathering his stuff and he leaves the cafeteria, not even bothering to eat his lunch. I pull my hands back down and I grab my fork. I giggle lightly to myself. He's so mine. Torres one, Sloan Zero. I know it's a matter of time before he breaks. I put my finger in my mouth and gently bite down on my nail, thinking of ways to torture him a little longer. I grab my tray and get ready to leave but I can't. Cristina has just walked in and she's coming my way. I sit back down and cross my legs, waiting for her to sit down. She tosses her tray on the table. I look up at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Bad day?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest. Cristina looks at me like I'm a total idiot. I raise my hands in defense.

"What?" I ask. She picks up her sandwich and takes a bite out of it like it were an animal at its prey.

"Spill it. If you don't tell me now I'll just ask you when you get home tonight? Or I could just with hold your dinner." I said, smirking at her. Moving in with Cristina was one of the best moves I had ever made. Once I got over the fact that she was a total slob I was fine. I will get her to clean if it's the last thing I do. I don't know how long I can go with it being a mess. She looks at me and sighs. Haha, I win.

"Hahn is killing me. She has Izzie on her service every freaking day! I'm the cardio guru! I do everything in my power to prove myself to her and she still won't let me in." she says. I knew it had to do with something relating to Hahn. That woman has been the conversation every night she arrived. Cristina comes home pissed every day, and clearly I'm sick of hearing about it.

"Well, I have a hip replacement in an hour, you can scrub in if you want but I know it's not as cool as cardio." I tell her. Cristina nods.

"Sure, I'm in. Anything that gets me out of the pit, where you put me!" she says sarcastically. I raise an eyebrow and look at her trying to be the superior. It's not working. I bust out laughing.

"Sorry, I'll pull Meredith out of the clinic and make her leave George in the clinic." I explain. Cristina laughs and takes a drink of her soda.

"Nicely done Torres." She says, causing me to roll my eye. I grab my tray and stand up.

"I'm going to go. Pick any of your interns to prep the patient. I have to get a few things before." I say and turn on my heel. Cristina hollers something to me but I can't make it out. Oh well if it's important she'll tell me later. I dump my tray and leave the cafeteria. Now what to do with Mark?

3rd Person

Mark paced the 3rd floor nurses station, trying to wrap his brain round what was going on with Callie. She was driving him insane. Just her walking by him gave him an almost instant erection. His body was reacting to her like never before. He was always ducking into a closet or bathroom to get rid of his problem. He found that thinking of old women naked was an instant turn off. He placed his hand on the back of his neck, trying to think but there was nothing there. His body was acting completely male. All he wanted to do was find Callie and get it over with. He groaned when he saw the Latina surgeon turn a corner. Callie looked up and smiled she had him. She was going to simply walk by him and accidentally bump into him. Too bad Mark had other plans. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into a nearby supply closet. He shut the door behind them and leaned against it.

"What the hell are we doing?" he asked. Callie shrugged her shoulders and looked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She responded.

"Like hell you don't. You can't stand there and tell me you don't know I watch you all the time."

"I may have noticed." She said. Mark groaned and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. He kissed her, pushing her back against the wall. Callie's hands fumbled to get her hands to his pants. She quickly untied them and pushed them down his hips. Mark quickly grabbed her top and pulled it over her head. He fisted a hand in her hair, continuing to kiss her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and groaned as her hands pulled his shirt over his head, causing their kiss to break. Mark reached between them and cupped a breast. His fingers played with an erect nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra. He used his other hand to untie her pants and push them down. He ran his hand into her slick folds. She was hot and ready for him. His fingers found her swollen nub and he rubbed his thumb over it just before he dipped two fingers deep into her. Callie moaned and threw her head back as far as the wall would allow it. Mark couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel her around him. He pulled his fingers out, causing her to whimper. He grabbed her hips and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him as soon as he entered. Mark began to pump hard into her, kissing her neck and breasts. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his neck. She bit down on his shoulder to soften the sounds of her moans. She bit down hard as she came, causing Mark to growl. He held her tightly as he body shook. He pumped harder and faster into her. He reached a hand between them and found her clit. He rubbed it and he came as her second orgasm rocked through her. Both of them trembled as they came down from their high. They remained still for a moment still connected, trying to regain the strength to move. Once they had got the feeling back in their legs, Mark pulled out and set Callie back on the floor. She grabbed a towel from a nearby shelf and handed it to him so he could clean himself up. She leaned over and grabbed her clothes and dressed, Mark just stared at her, a smile spread across his face.

"What?" she asked, pulling her top over her head. Mark walked over and ran his thumb over her cheeks.

"Your blush has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." He said, before pressing a soft kiss onto her lip.

"Mark, that was amazing. You're the best medicine." She whispered. Mark smiled and then got that infamous McSteamy look.

"Well then I think I may have to prescribe a few more sessions for you. Say tonight, my place." He said. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Well Dr. Sloan, if you think it's best. I'll be there after my shift." She said, smirking before leaving him alone and naked in the room. Mark rolled his eyes. This was certainly going to be an interesting relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters. Though I wish I did. I guess I settle for my Autographs of Sara, Kate and Patrick!

A/N: Ok so I like how the first chapter turned out! I've decided to write more chapters like that. It'll change throughout the fic.

Cristina' POV

Ugh! Why can't I just get over this shit with Hahn? She thinks I'm a fraud. I've done everything to prove myself to her and yet she always looks over me. Before I know it, she's going to pick Evil Spawn over me! Shaking my head, I unlock the door to my apartment, hoping to have the smell of my dinner. Callie is an amazing cook. I push the door open. No food. Where the hell is my makeshift wife? She's supposed to be here so I can vent and eat her amazing food. I walk to the fridge hoping she made something and put it in there. I stop as I see that Callie put a post it on the fridge. _Yang, I went out. Don't worry there's food in the fridge, just put it in the microwave and try not to blow it up! Torres. _I laugh as I crumble the paper and toss it in the trash. She always thinks of me! Why didn't I befriend of her sooner? I open the fridge and there's spaghetti on the top shelf. I pull it out and pull the lid off, taking in the wonderful smell. I dip my finger into the cold sauce and put it in my mouth. Closing my eyes I bask in the amazing taste. God that woman can cook. I open the microwave and put the bowl of spaghetti in and slam the door shut. I'm not as dumb as she thinks I am. I can use the microwave. I push the buttons on the front and walk away. Kicking off my shoe, I plop onto the couch and grab the remote. I turn on the television that I added to the apartment and mindlessly flip through the channels. Who the hell did she go out with? The microwave beeps to signal it's finished and I jump off the couch to grab my dinner. I grab a beer from the fridge and take me seat again on the couch. Seriously who is she with? She hasn't been out once since the divorce was finalized. Ok, I need to think. She hasn't said anything about seeing anyone. I turn the television to a movie channel and watch the gory romance as I eat my dinner. Trying to figure out Callie's life is exhausting. She's so damn secretive.

3rd Person

Callie lightly knocked on the door to Mark's hotel room. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she waited for him to open the door. She smiled widely as Mark answered the door, wearing only a towel.

"Damn, I'm over dressed." She said, as he ushered her in. Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard, fisting his hand in her hair. Once he pulled away she pushed her hair back into place. He smacked her on the ass and walked toward the bathroom.

"Make yourself comfortable gorgeous." He said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Callie giggled and set her purse and jacket on a chair. She picked up a bucket of take-out and peeked in. Chicken Fried rice. She put her fingers into he carton and popped a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"When I said make yourself comfortable, I didn't mean you could eat my food." Mark said, behind her. Callie turned around with her fingers still in her mouth, her eyes opened wide. Mark flashed her a smile and she giggled. He walked up to her and took the carton from her hands.

"I was eating that!" she said, in protest. Mark just shook his head and leaned into whisper into her ear.

"I had other things in mind." He said, blowing into her ear after. Callie giggled and pulled away from him.

"You'll have to feed me dinner first. I'm starving. I made dinner for Cristina and didn't have time to eat it myself." She said, reaching over and grabbing a different carton. Mark rolled his eyes and reached into the food, pulling out a piece of pork. He put it into her mouth and she gladly ate it.

"So you feed Yang? Do you clean for her too?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You wouldn't believe how much of a slob she is. I swear if I didn't do her laundry she'd have no clothes." She explained, causing Mark to laugh. Callie grabbed another box and picked through it.

"Eat as much as you want, I'm finished anyway." He said, kissing the top of her forehead. Callie groaned. All of sudden she wasn't hungry anymore. She put the box back on the table, and kicked off her shoes. She began to unbuckle her belt, causing Mark to smirk at her.

"I don't you, I'm overdressed." She said, sliding the belt through the loop of her pants and tossing it on the floor. Mark moved closer to her and moved her hands away from her pants.

"Let me." He said, as he slowly unbuttoned her pants. He moved them so slow that Callie was growing impatient. Mark laughed as she tried to make him move faster but he wanted to watch her suffer, like he had been these past few days. Callie was starting to rethink her torture on him. Payback was a bitch. Mark finally pulled her pants completely off including her panties. He ran his hands up the insides of her legs and smiled when he ran a finger across her middle. She was wet and hot for him. He pushed her legs apart with his own leg and knelt before her. He moved in closer and gently breathed against her. She trembled as his hot breath ran across her skin. His stubble made her giggle as he moved closer, almost on top of her center. She gasped when he ran his tongue across her clit. She moved backward trying to find something to hold on to. He grabbed her hips and guided her to the table. He let go of her long enough to sweep everything from the top and he lifted her onto it. She gripped the sides it as he disappeared between her legs. She threw her head back as his tongue attacked her clit, and slid a finger into her, followed by a second. He looked up at her and smirked. He brushed his teeth against the swollen numb, causing her to nearly scream. She threw her legs over his shoulders, giving him a better angle to use that wonderful mouth of his. She bit her lip to hold in the screams that where trying to escape. She tightly shut her eye and held the table hard, turning her knuckles white. He pulled away his mouth for a brief second.

"Let it out for me Callie." He whispered seductively, and then dove back in. Callie opened her mouth and screamed his name as her orgasm rocked through her body. She began to shake, nearly pulling away, but Mark gripped her hips and held her against his lips as he moved his tongue and fingers simultaneously. He finally pulled away and pulled his fingers out. He brought them to his mouth and licked them clean as he watched Callie come down from her high. Her breathing began to slow as her trembling body calmed down as he pulled the towel from his waist and dropped it to the floor. He smirked as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the table. She held onto him as he walked to the bed and placed her on it. He lifted her shirt over her head and threw it across the room. He undid her bra with ease and removed it in a flash. She captured his lips, tasting herself on them. He pushed her down onto the bed and pushed deep into her. She broke the kiss, and threw her head against the pillow. Opening her mouth she let her moans escape. Her little noises made Mark want her more. He moved slowly at first, letting her feel all of him.

"Speed up… please." She said through a raspy gasp. Mark obliged and quickened his pace, causing her to dig her nails deep into his shoulders. He leaned in and bit her earlobe gently. She rolled her eyes back and moaned his name over and over again. She ran her nail down his back as the warming sensation began to build in the pit of her stomach. Mark threw his head back and growled.

"Oh…my…god, Callie" he said, as he thrust harder. She contracted around him hard ahs her body shook. She threw her head from side to side.

"Mark, oh dear lord." She screamed, causing him to explode into her. He collapsed onto her, their sweat drenched bodies, sticking to one another. Callie held onto him as her body began to relax. Their breathing became as one as he looked into her eyes. He brushed away her hair and kissed her soft lips.

"That was amazing." He whispered. It was something he had never experienced with any woman, Addison included.

"It was." She replied. He pulled out of her and rolled to his side, resting his head on his hand.

"Cheerful and not dirty?" he asked. Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Most definitely cheerful." She said, rolling to her side. She yawned and let her eyes close. Mark smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep." He said, as he rolled to his back. He shot up as the sheet caused his back to sting. Callie opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Damn woman what did you do to my back?" he asked, looking down at her. He reached behind him and touched his back. Callie looked at her nails and blushed as she saw the chunks of his skin beneath them.

"Sorry. Let me see." She said. He turned around and she ran her hands over the scratches. She giggled lightly to herself. She had never done that to anyone, not even George.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy your handy work." He said sarcastically. He got up and walked into the bathroom, and returned with a cloth and a bottle of peroxide. He handed them to her and she poured a bit on to the cloth and dabbed his wounds clean. He flinched as the antiseptic entered the cuts.

"Oh be still you big baby. It doesn't hurt that bad." She said, as if she were talking to a four year old. Mark rolled his eyes.

"It does too!" he snapped back.

"Oh this from the guy who sutures his own face. What are you four?"

"So, I'm numb when I suture my face thank you very much. I happen to be a very big baby and I may have to be spanked later." He said, glancing back at her. Callie rolled her eyes and pushed his head back forward.

"Behave, no more for you tonight. Now hold still so I can finish this." She said. Mark put his head down and pretended to pout.

"Not even if I'm a good boy?" he asked. Callie shook her head.

"No, I have to be able to walk tomorrow." She explained. She had gone through that with George and she had no intention of doing it again, especially if every time was like what she had just experienced. Neither of them would be in any shape to work tomorrow. Mark sighed.

"Ok, fine. But I intend to have you again." He whispered. Callie leaned up to him.

"I intend to let you have me." She whispered into his ear. Mark shivered. Once she finished with his back she laid the cloth and peroxide on the table and got off the bed. She walked around the room, gathering her clothes and putting them on. Mark looked up at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Leaving me so soon?" he asked, walking over to her. He placed his hands on her sides, pressing a kiss onto her lips.

"I have to, Cristina will go nuts if she doesn't have her coffee in the morning. I've kind of spoiled her. She actually used to drink instant coffee. I can't fathom how people can actually drink that shit." She explained. Mark chuckled.

"Ok, go to your little wife. I'll see you tomorrow." He explained. Callie giggled and kissed him once again.

"Whatever you dirty little man." She said, walking to the door.

"I am in no way a little man." He called after her. Callie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. He glanced down and rolled his eyes at the erection she had caused by just kissing him.

"She's going to kill me." He muttered to himself and went to the bathroom for a cold shower.

At Cristina's

Callie unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in. Cristina was sleeping on the couch. Callie rolled her eyes, walking to the smaller woman. She gently shook her awake.

"Get out of my bed Yang." She commanded. Cristina opened her eyes and stared up at her roommate.

"Where have you been?" she asked. Callie helped her sit up and she took a seat next to her. She shook her head and pulled off her Jacket, laying it across the back of the couch.

"I don't remember that being in the agreement when I moved in here." She replied smiling. Cristina opened her mouth to say something but she was right, so she closed it again. Callie laughed.

"It's ok Cristina, I was with Sloan having mind blowing sex." She said. Cristina opened her eyes in shock.

"That was too much information! Wait you with McSteamy? Go you!" she said, raising her hand to give her a high five. Callie smacked her hand and pushed Cristina off the couch.

"Thanks now like I said, get out of my bed so I can get some sleep. He wore me out. God what that man can do with his hands is…" she started but was cut off.

"Stop! I don't need details! Just warn me if you're going to bring him here so I can go to Meredith's and don't ever use my bed!" she explained and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. Callie rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes. She didn't even bother undressing. She laid her head down and was out with in minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy. If I did I'd be writing the next episode instead of picketing! LOL! Just Kidding!

_A/N: This chapter is going to jump a few weeks, actually nearly a full month._

Cristina's POV

Here I am, 5 in the morning beating on the door to my bathroom. What the hell is she doing in there? I have pee, badly! I'm standing here dancing hoping that my urine doesn't decide to run down my leg. I knock hard against the fiberglass hoping she gets the message.

"Callie Torres, get your ass out of there! I have to pee. If you don't hurry up I'm going to go piss in your bag!" I yell. I stand back hoping she runs out of the bathroom to protect her bag but she doesn't budge. What in the world? I hear the water start to run and I can see her shadow standing over the sink. Good she's done. But I watch as her frame moves back to the right. I roll my eyes and hold my stomach. I really have to go.

"If you don't come out I'm coming in and I don't care if you're naked." I yell, but I still don't get a response from her.

"I warned you!" I said, as I turn the knob on the door. I smile to find it open. I push it open and poke my head inside.

"I told you I was…" I begin but stop as I see Callie sitting on the toilet seat. She looks up at me and I can see that she's crying. Oh no, what now? I'm not a sappy person. The crying thing isn't for me. I glance down at her and she moves her eyes to the sink. Of course I'm curious and I follow them. Oh shit. There are four pregnancy tests sitting on the counter. I move closer and see that all four of them are positive. I look back at her and she now has her fingers in her mouth and chewing on her nails. I've found that is a nervous habit of her. She has a piece of toilet paper crumbled in her hand. She looks up at me, looking for answers. What the hell am I going to say to her? I sit down on the floor in front of her trying to find something to say. My head is empty.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she finally asks. I look up at her and say the first thing that pops into my head.

"I can give you the number to a clinic." I blurt out. She looks at me with complete horror across her face. I guess that wasn't such a good thing to say.

"Cristina! I couldn't do that! Please tell me you didn't," she says, still looking at me like I killed her cat. How did she not know what happened? It's not everyday an intern collapses during surgery and then needs emergency surgery. Well there was Norman but he doesn't count. He shouldn't have been in the OR in the first place. Well I might as well explain it to her.

"Look, I was pregnant. I couldn't be the intern that got pregnant. I couldn't. I made the appointment and had every intention of not telling Burke and getting rid of the baby. I wasn't ready to have a child; personally I don't think I'll ever have children. I'm not mommy material and I couldn't go through the pregnancy and give the baby away. That would have ruined my career not to mention I'd be the intern who got knocked up by an attending. Nature had different plans though. I was standing in the OR and I collapsed. It was an ectopic pregnancy and Burke found cause my name was on the board." I explained. Wow that was a lot. I've never explained it to anyone other than Meredith. I look up at her and she is still staring at me. I swear she could burn a hole in someone's skull with those eyes. She's starting to scare me now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. One I'm catholic, although I threw the faith thing out a long time ago. Second, all I've ever wanted is a child and to be a mother but why does it have to be now. I'm a divorced woman who's just starting a relationship with the famed man-whore. Oh God, what the hell am I going to tell Mark. He's nowhere near father material. He's going to run, I know it." She says, wiping away the remainder of her tears. She leans against the back of the toilet and places her hands over her stomach.

"Look, tell him you're having a McBaby and if he runs, he's an ass. At least you made the effort to inform him that he was sperm donor." I reply. I can't believe I'm actually here comforting her. Where is this Cristina coming from and how do I make her go away? Who would have thought the first baby in this group would come from Torres and McSteamy of all people. Callie smiles down at me and shakes her head as she throws her tissue in the waste basket.

"Thanks, I think, but don't ever refer to my child as a McBaby. Remember I break bones for a living. I'll have no problem snapping you in two." She says with a smile. I chuckle and stand up. I swear this woman is insane but she's totally cool.

"Whatever, now get your pregnant ass off the toilet so I can empty my bladder." I command. She gets up and starts to leave before I grab her arm.

"Hold up, get those damn things off the sink, and wash it off!" I said, pointing to the pregnancy tests.

"Oh, sorry." She says and picks up the tests and tosses them into the garbage can. I cross my arms as I watch her wipe the counter top clean.

"Thanks now get out. I'd like to pee in peace." I said, pointing to the door. She shakes her head and walks out of the bathroom. What the hell am I going to do with a pregnant woman in my apartment? I can't make her move, she's too good of a roommate. Damn it! When did I become this person? Why did I start caring? I can't think about this. I need to pee and get to work.

Normal

Callie walked the halls the hospital trying to find the words to tell Mark Sloan that he was going to be a father. She knew she was having this baby there was no doubt about it. The past month had been amazing. Her relationship with Mark wasn't just sex. He was actually a sweet guy once you had got to know him. Sure that person as only seen in the comfort of his hotel room and nowhere else. She hated walking the halls and seeing the nurses throw themselves at him. He was hers and she didn't like sharing what belonged to her. She placed her hand over her stomach and looked down at it.

"Ok, you need to help me here. I have to tell your daddy you're in there but I have no clue how the hell I'm going to do that. What am I going to do if he doesn't want you? Mommy wants you my dear sweet child; I want you very much. Help me. Give me the strength to tell him about you." She said, rubbing her stomach. She felt a pair arms surround her shoulders and she smiled. She knew those arms, and that cologne.

"Talking to yourself Torres?" he said, kissing her cheek. Callie turned around in his arms and kissed his lips.

"Mark, we need to talk." She said softly. Mark ran his hands up and down her shoulders.

"What's up baby?" he asked. Callie loved that he called her that. No one had ever called her baby before. It made her feel special and loved. Something she hadn't felt like that with George.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" she asked. She looked around her to find that they were standing on the skywalk with a crowd of people. Mark nodded and led her to his office. He locked the door and she walked to the chair and sat down in it, staring at her hands. Mark's smile faded from his face as he walked over to her. He knelt infront of her and took her hands in his. They were sweaty but cold.

"Callie what is it? Just tell me." He said to her, trying to look at her face. She looked up at him as a tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks

"I…I'm pregnant Mark." She whispered. Mark dropped her hands and stood up. He began to back away from her. She watched him move away and panic began to set in.

"I…umm…" Mark stammered, but couldn't form words. He ran his hand through his hair, looking everywhere but at Callie. She got up and walked toward him, trying to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"Mark, say something." She begged, her tears flowing freely. Her fear was starting to unravel before her eyes.

"I can't Callie. I just can't. Not now. Are you keeping it?" he asked.

"You can't? Mark there's not much of a choice here. You're going to be a father whether you want it or not. And yes I'm keeping it." She said, hurt tainting her voice. Mark shook his head and backed further away from her. He couldn't be a father. He would ruin the kid the moment it was born.

"Actually I do have a choice Callie. I can't be a father. Look, I'll help you with money and that stuff but I can't be a father: not now." He said, walking to the door. Callie walked over to him and smacked him across the face.

"Forget it Mark! I don't need your fucking money! I have my own. As for you being a father, well here you go, you don't have to be. I'll raise my child with out you! I never want to speak to you again. This no longer is your problem." She said, throwing the door open and walking out. Her speed started to pick up and before she knew it she was running, trying to find a place to hide. She turned the corner and could no longer stand on her feet. She stopped and slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing. Her shoulders violently shook as her sobs increased. Cristina saw her and ran over to her. She had a feeling what was going on. Surprising her self, she placed her hand on her shoulders.

"Callie, what happened?" she asked.

"He doesn't want anything to do with the baby. What am I going to to. I can't have a baby alone. I can't." she said, as Cristina pulled her into a hug. Cristina really didn't give a damn about her front anymore. Her friend was hurting and she was going to kill McSteamy for this.

"You are not a lone. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She said. Callie looked up at her, questioning her.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not the cold-hearted bitch I seem to be. I've actually come to like you. Now you go to the chief explain what's going on and tell him you need to go home. I have something to deal with." She explained and got up and walked away.

Mark left his office, putting on a face that said nothing was wrong. He walked the halls like the whore he was, smirking at the nurses and letting them eat their hearts out. He couldn't believe what he had said to her but he couldn't be a father now.

"Hey McSteamy!" someone called from behind him. He turned around just as a fist came toward his face, punching him square in the nose.

"Yang what the hell?" he said, grabbing his nose. Cristina stood back and raised her fist again.

"That was for Callie. You're a sorry piece of man, Sloan. Stay away from her or I'll make sure that baby is your last." She said, walking away completely satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**_

A/N: I decided that Cristina painted the living room first, instead of the bedroom. It's for a good reason.

Callie's POV

As soon as I step off the elevator I can smell the fumes coming from my apartment. The smell makes my stomach lurch. I place my hand over my mouth and swallow hard, willing away the bout of nausea trying to surface. I push open the door and shake my head at the sight before me. Cristina is dancing to what I can guess is her iPod with a paintbrush in hand. The once white walls were now a bright red and the cause of my sudden nausea. I roll my eyes and walk up to her, holding my breath to avoid taking in more of that smell. I tap her shoulder and she turns around to me. She smiles her little mischievous grin and pulls the headphones from her ears. She puts the brush down and walks away from the wall.

"I thought you were on call." She asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch. I shrug my shoulders and sit down on the couch.

"I was until the chief noticed that I can't stay away from the bathroom long enough to get anything done. I actually vomited when a patient threw up all over me. I was mortified!" I explained as I placed my hand over my stomach hoping my nausea would go away. It was no use. My hand flew to my mouth and I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. Cristina was on my heels and grabbed my hair just in time for me to toss my cookies. Once I finished, she tossed me a towel that was lying on the sink.

"Dude that's just gross." She exclaimed as I flushed away the remainder of my lunch. I took the towel and wiped my mouth, as I looked up at her.

"Thanks for the words of support, Yang." I said. Cristina just shrugged her shoulders and then helped me up.

"Look, I never said I wouldn't make fun of you. You live with me so you're fair game. And you're pregnant, making the game even sweeter. But seriously, I didn't even puke that much." She said, as she turned around. I rolled my eyes and clutched the sides of the sink, looking at myself in the mirror.

"You're insane." I mutter. She just smiled at me.

"And you love it!" she replied and walked back into the living room. I grabbed my toothbrush and ran it over my teeth, not bothering to use my toothpaste because it too made me sick. I hope this doesn't last forever. I can't take this for much longer. I place my hand over my stomach and look down at my hands.

"Look, I know you're there must you remind me every 20 minutes? Please I'm begging you take it easy on mommy." I muttered. I hear Cristina laugh and I walk into the living room.

"What the hell is so funny?" I ask, sitting back on the couch. I throw my arm over my eyes, blocking any light. Cristina plopped down on the couch beside me and laughed again.

"You. You're talking to the kid. You know it can't hear you." She explains. I laugh at her and shake my head at her. She was right but this baby is mine and if I want to talk to it I will.

"I feel like shit. The kid isn't even here yet and already he's making my life hell." I said, putting my feet up on to Cristina's lap. She pushed them off and pull my arm from my face.

"Hey, I was comfy." I whined.

"I don't care. I'm not a foot stool. I'm hungry." She said, getting up from the couch. She walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

"You're on your own. I can't even smell food, let alone cook anything. The take-out menus are on the counter. I'm sure you still remember how to use them right?" I joke. She turns back to me and sticks her tongue out at me.

"I do thank you very much. What do you think I did when you forgot to leave something?" she explained.

"I don't remember me cooking all meals in the agreement when I moved in."

"I don't remember a baby in the mix either but guess what, you're knocked up."

"I don't plan staying here that long. The apartment is way to small for me and the baby." I replied. Cristina shut the door and looked back at me.

"You can't leave me! Not yet. At least give me enough time to find another wife." She said, walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch. She crossed her arms and began to pout. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aww, you love me!" I exclaimed and hugged her. She tried to get away but I hugged her tighter.

"Dude, you're touching me. Let me go!" she squeals. I finally release her and she looks at me like I just skinned her alive. She got up and stalked away to the kitchen. She grabbed a take-out menu and the phone. She quickly ordered her food and hung up the phone and grabbed two beers. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her like she was an idiot.

"What?" she asked. I moved my eyes down to the bottles in her hand then looked back up at her. She sighed and set one back on the counter.

"Damn it! I can't even drink with you anymore. You used to be fun. Now you're pregnant and boring." She said, popping the top off her beer and taking a large swig. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of my pillows that were now on the floor. I put it on the end of the couch and lay down.

"Are you going to change your clothes?" Cristina asked. I shook my head and grabbed another pillow and threw it over my face.

"I'm too tired to move. Sleepy time." I mumbled from beneath the pillow.

"Sleepy time?"

"Leave me alone, I get stupid when I'm tired."

"Only when you're tired? If I recall you're the one who's pregnant."

"It's not like I climbed on myself and got pregnant. I did have help."

"It's called a condom."

"It's called I'm on the pill. I just may have forgotten a few doses."

"So you're really keeping it?" she asked. I pulled the pillow from my face and just looked at her.

"Yes, I'm keeping it. I don't care if Mark is an idiot and doesn't want to take the responsibility. I'm keeping my baby." I explained, placing my hand on my stomach. I've only known about the pregnancy for a couple of weeks, but I'm in love with my child and can't wait to be a mother. I have to find a house. I can't stay with Cristina forever. I may just let her move in the house with me or she can just stay over as much as she wants. I don't care. She's been more of a friend than anyone, since Addison left. Damn it, I have to call her. She's going to kill me. One I'm pregnant and two it's Mark's. Two things she warned me not to do. I couldn't help myself. She'll get over it. She left me here alone and didn't bother telling me she was leaving. I could be mean and not tell her. Let mark go crawl to her and whine about it. That's why I think he doesn't want the baby or me now. I'm not his precious Addison. This isn't their child. God I'm such an idiot. I hate when Cristina's right. Rolling my eyes I jump up from the couch and run to the bathroom and once again puke. Once I'm finished I wipe my mouth with a towel and leave not bothering to brush my teeth since the water seems to set off the nausea as well. Cristina sets a trashcan by the couch. I give her a weak smile and lay back down on the couch.

"Thanks." I said, as I pulled a blanket around my body. This sucks. I should kill Mark for doing this to me. Cristina sets a bottle of water and some crackers on the table and sits down in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Once my food gets here I'll go to my room." She said, pulling her legs up into the chair. I shrug my shoulders.

"That's fine, but I can sleep through anything. I don't mind if you want to stay out here and watch the TV. But you're going to have to deal with me puking cause these damn fumes are killing me." I whispered. Cristina smacks her forehead as if she had just had an epiphany.

"The fumes! No wonder you're so damn sick. You're sleeping in my room. You're closer to the bedroom and there are no fumes." She said, getting up and pulling me from my comfy perch.

"Cristina! I was comfortable." I whined as she dragged me into the bedroom. I sit down on the bed and look up at her.

"I'm not going to be the one responsible if your kid comes out with two heads or something." She said, folding her arms across her chest. I start to laugh and my head screams in protest.

"Cristina Yang actually has a heart!"

"Yeah so, but don't let anyone know. It'll ruin my reputation." She replies. She retrieves my water and crackers and lays them on the nightstand. I smile up at her, as I get comfortable in the bed. She can be a human when she wanted to be. She had to have some compassion; she is a surgeon after all.

"Go to sleep Torres. See you in the morning." She said as she shut the door behind her. I giggle a little and place my hand across my abdomen.

"I think you're going to have fun with her. She won't admit it but she loves us." I whisper I reached over and shut the light off. Closing my eyes, I let my sleep finally take over my body.

Cristina's POV

I lean against the door and listen to Callie talk to the baby. I smile at her little comment. She's right I do, but I swear if that gets out, I'm dead. I have to find a way to keep her here. Next to Meredith she's my best friend. I can talk to her about anything. She's the only person I willingly told about the pregnancy. She and I are the same. Meredith she has her dark and twisty crap but she whines instead of embracing her problems. Callie and I took our problems and didn't let them completely ruin us. We're the scary and damaged ones, not Meredith. She has her mommy issues and the absent father, then there's the Derek shit that gets so old. But Callie and I, we got the raw end of the deal. My fiancé left me at the alter in my wedding dress and sent his mother to tell me goodbye. Callie got married, her husband cheated on her, left her and now she's pregnant with Mark Sloan's child and the idiot is being a coward and not stepping up. I'm so glad I punched him.

Mark walked the halls of the hospital, trying to clear his head. He ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair and sighed heavily. He ran his fingers over the gash on hid forehead that was left from Cristina kitting him. He had deserved it, he would give her that but He didn't know how he was going to stay away from her. Cristina was the kind of person that would carry through with her threats. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. A voice behind him pulls him from his trance. He turns around and sees the Chief standing behind him.

"May I peak with you Dr. Sloan?" he asked. Mark just nods his head and follows him into his office. He takes a seat in front and Richard sits behind it.

"Ok, will you explain to me why, Cristina Yang thought it was best to hit her attending?" he asked, leaning back in the chair. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for mark to answer. Mark once again ran his hand though his hair.

"Because I deserved it I guess." He replied. Richard gave him a questioning look and gestured for him to continue. Mark sighed and started from the beginning.

"I've been seeing Torres. At first it was just sex, but then it turned into more. I thought I could have something with her. Then last week she comes in and tells me she's pregnant and she's having the baby. I pushed her away. I told her I couldn't be a father but I would help with money. She slapped me and told me not to worry about it, that she could take care of the baby without my help. She just stormed out. Apparently she's living with Yang and Yang found out about what happened and she came up to me and punched me in the face and warned me if I came anywhere near Callie, she'd make sure that Callie's baby would be the last that I ever helped produce." He explained. The chief stared at him dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure he knew Mark and his way but he never actually thought he would turn his back on his own child.

"You're an idiot, Sloan. I'd punch you myself right now for what you're doing but that would cost me my job. I'd do my best to listen to Yang if I were you. I have no doubts that she would fulfill any threat she gave. You're a fool. That poor girl has been through hell and you choose to leave her. Pregnant, of all things! I'm disappointed in you. She didn't need this. Stay away from her as much as possible." He replied, shaking his head at him.

"I know, sir. I am an idiot. She drives me mad but I can't be a father. I didn't have the best childhood. I'd screw up the kid. I don't remember birthdays, anniversaries. She'd just be pissed at me for sucking as a parent. It's best if I don't try." Mark explained, trying not to look at the Chief. He knew the look of anger and disappointment. He had seen it many times as a child and he couldn't see it in the face of a man he truly respected.

"That's when you try man. Suck it up and try."

"What if she tells me to go to hell?"

"I wouldn't blame you if she did."

"Thanks for the encouragement Chief." Mark said, chuckling. Richard got up from his seat and sat on the end of his desk, looking down at Mark.

"Look, just try. And if it doesn't work, well at least you tried. You're not the kind of man who runs, you're the man who runs in head first." He said, patting him on the shoulder. Mark nodded and stood up.

"Can I get a few weeks off? I need to think about all of this." He asked. Richard nodded and pulled a piece of paper from his desk.

"I can only give you about ten days, will that be ok?"

"Yeah sure. I need to clear my head."

"Ok, finish your shift and take tomorrow and the next nine days off. Straighten this out." He said, handing him the document and ushering him out the door.

"Thanks, Chief." He said, and left.

Next Day

Cristina stood at the 3rd floor nurses station, filling out a chart for Dr. Hahn. Callie had finally made Hahn teach Cristina. She raised her head as she saw the raven hair of her roommate duck into an on call room. She closed the chart and walked over to the door. She was about to knock, when she heard crying coming from the other side. She pushed open the door and saw Callie on bottom bunk, a pillow clutched to her chest and shaking from her sobs. Cristina shut the door and walked into the room. She put her hand on Callie's shoulder and Callie looked up at her, her mascara running down her face.

"He's gone. I mean I know he said he didn't want the baby but I thought… You know if I talked to him he would come around. I went to his office and it was empty. He's gone; he meant it. What am I going to do? I'm all-alone. I can't raise this baby alone." She sobbed. Cristina balled her fist at her side.

"You're not alone. I'm here. I know I'm not the perfect well friend but you're not alone. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. He's an idiot." Cristina explained and hugged her. Callie nodded and wiped away her tears.

"You're hugging me."

"I am, but don't get used to it. It's a once in a blue moon thing. And if you tell anyone I'll deny it until I die."

"Deal." Callie responded and sat up in the bed.

"Good, now stop cowering and get out there. Let the rumors get back to him that you don't need him." Cristina said, pulling Callie from the bed.

"You're nuts. But you're great. Thanks for everything. Really, you've kind of been my life saver." She explained and smiled down at the shorter woman.

"Mine too, now clean yourself up. You look like hell. It's not a good look for you. I'll order take-out again. No cooking. It's not like you can stand in the kitchen long enough anyway. Beside I don't want vomit in my food." She said, as she opened the door. Callie rolled her eyes and walked out.

"That's fine with me. Just not Chinese. The smell makes me puke, let alone me trying to eat it. Pizza sounds good to me." She said, looking behind her. Cristina grabbed the chart and sped up to her.

"Pizza? Seriously?"

"The baby wants it." She responded, smiling. Cristina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine Pizza it is. You can't use that excuse all the time. You will not get your way every time."

"I can try though. I'm just that cute."

"Shut up, now you're making me nauseous."

Callie giggled and walked toward the OR gallery.

"I'm going to watch for awhile then I'm off to perform a a knee replacement. Wanna scrub in?"

"I hate ortho."

"I know, but I beats watching. I'll actually let you help."

"Fine, I'm in. What time?"

"3, see there." Callie responded and Cristina walked past her. Callie smiled and turned into the Gallery door and took a seat to watch Bailey do an appendectomy. Nothing interesting but it was surgery and it was home for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy! Tehe!**_

Addison's POV

"Mark Sloan, you're an idiot!" I yelled, smacking him across the back of his head. He rubs the spot and looks at me. I hope it hurt. He's a complete dumbass.

"That seems to be what everyone is calling me these days. Richard also called me a fool and Yang punched me." He said, indicating the cut under his eye. He dropped into a chair, putting his face in his hands and sighed heavily. I folded my arms and looked down at him.

"Good, I hope she rattled that pea sized brain of yours. What where you thinking? Like the girl hasn't been through hell and back. You knock her up and leave! Do you know how much this is going to kill her? Callie isn't as strong as she let's people believe." I yelled. He shrugged his shoulders, causing me to smack him again. This time harder. He grabbed the back of his head.

"Damn it Addie! That hurts. Look, I don't know what I was thinking! I panicked ok? I didn't mean for things to get this far, but I'm falling for her. Every damn time she walk into a room my heart begins to speed up and I start sweating." He explained. I sighed and sat down next to him. I put my arm around his shoulder and lean into him.

"That's called love you moron. And if you would think with your heart and not your penis you'd see that. Callie isn't like me mark. She wears her heart on her sleeve and for her to actually trust you to try something for you, was a huge step. You're an ass for leaving her like that." I said. He looked at me then sunk his head lower.

"Are you going to call me more names? I'm pretty sure there are more that would describe me right now." He said, defeated. I tried my best to stifle the giggle in my throat. Mark glared at me, causing my to laugh.

"I'm sorry but seeing you like this is hilarious! Mark Sloan in love! I though I'd never see the day!" I squealed, trying to stop laughing.

"It's not that funny! I've been in love once." He said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"You weren't in love with me. You were in love with the idea of me. You wanted to up Derek for once in your life." I explained. Mark sighed and groaned.

"God, I hate when you're right! I am an idiot. What am I going to do?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him. Was he really this stupid?

"Jesus Mark, do I have to spell it out for you? You go back to her. Beg her to forgive you. You make up to her and show her you're ready to grow up." I said, laying my hand on his knee. He put his hand on top of mine and sighed again. I wish he'd stop doing that. It's getting on my nerves.

"Addison what if I'm not ready to be a father. What if she won't take me back?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and squeezed his hand.

"Who are you and what have you done with mark Sloan? The Mark I left in Seattle would have never run away like this."

"He's gone and I don't want him to come back. I'm a changed man Addison but the old Mark still likes to poke his ugly head in from time to time. You should have seen me. The moment she told me she was pregnant and that she was keeping it, I lost it. I got cold and clammy and stuttered. I told her I would help with expenses but she slapped me and told me and I quote 'I don't need your fucking money.' Then she slapped me." He said, exhaling slowly. I smiled and shook my head. Way to go Cal.

"Look, get your ass back in that car and go back to Seattle. You tell here you're an idiot and tell her you love her. I'll even call and warn her that your coming so she can get Yang out of the way, cause she's not going to make it easy for you to get near Callie. Why the hell is yang so protective of her anyway? Isn't she always up Meredith's ass?" I asked. Mark chuckled and smiled since the first time he stepped into LA.

"Callie's living with her. She moved in a few weeks after the whole George and Izzie thing happened. They are nearly inseparable. Addison, I'm going back. I need to make this right and be a father to my child. Thank you for making me realize my own stupidity." He said, hugging me.

"No problem. How about you stay the night and go back in the morning?"

"No, I can't stand being away from her. It's killed me for the past few days because; I've avoided her. I need to see her and hold her in my arms. I have to apologize for all of this." He said, standing up. He gripped the handle on his over night bag and slung it over his shoulder. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ok. Go to her." I whispered into his ear.

"Thanks, Addie." He whispered back and returned the hug. He pulled away and walked to the door.

"Oh, and Mark?" I called after him. He turned around, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt her anymore." I said, raising my eyebrows. He smiled and turned the knob.

"I won't, I promise. Bye, I'll call you the minute I land." he said, and pulled open the door and walked out. I laughed and grabbed my cell phone and dialed.

Callie slept soundly in an on-call room, her arm thrown behind her head and a pillow tucked between her knees. He know a baby the size of a peanut could kill your back, not to mention standing over a table for four ours trying to stabilize a spine. One hand rested gently across her abdomen, as if she were protecting her child. The sound of her annoying ring tone brought her back to reality as it sounded. She groaned as she fished the phone from beneath her pillow. She rubbed her eyes as she flipped it open to see the caller id. She smiled slightly to see Addison's number flashing. She hit the talk button and put it to her ear.

"You'd better have a good excuse from waking me up." She said, sarcastically.

"Well you just wake your Latin ass up and talk to me." Addison chuckled from the other end.

"But I don't wanna. I was in back to back surgeries all morning."

"Back to back? Girl get off those feet! You can't be doing that in your condition."

"My con… How the hell did you know? I've not told anyone except Cristina and the dumbass father."

"Exactly, that dumbass father came to see me. He was all freaked out because he left."

"He's with you? Really?" She said, with a little hope in her voice.

"Well, not now. He just left actually. He's on his way back there. I left two rules, don't sleep with Mark and don't get pregnant. You broke them both."

"Hey in my defense I didn't expect to sleep with him. I flirted because it made me feel better about what happened with George. I didn't think he would actually pursue it. I know exactly when it happened too. The first time we slept together in the closet. Damn that was good sex."

"Spare the details Callie. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you actually. Just a warning; Get your little girlfriend out of the way when he comes back."

"My girlfriend…Oh Cristina. Why?"

"Apparently she punched him and threatened to make sure your kid was his last if he came near you." Addison said, laughing. Callie started laughing as well.

"Aww, she really does love me! Don't mind that. But he's coming back? When?"

"He just left, not even resting. He should be there sometime tonight. Are you on-call?"

"Unfortunately. And Oh my god, I swear this kid knows when I'm in surgery. I mean I know it's the size of a damn peanut but that peanut has caused me to have to puke in the middle of a knee replacement and today I almost puked onto a patients spine, not to mention I have to pee every half hour. Not too good for a 4 hour surgery. By the time I'm done I have to race to a bathroom before my bladder bursts. I'm totally not going to enjoy this pregnancy."

Callie could hear Addison laughing from the other end but she could also hear the sound of disappointment in her laugh. Callie immediately felt guilty for talking about the pregnancy.

"Oh, Addie, I'm sorry. I'm a moron."

"No, no it's ok. And you're not the moron. The moron is on his way there to get you back. After a few slaps to the back of the head and a good talk he realized that he loves you and can't be without you."

"Oh, but what does he think about the baby. Addie when I told him he said he wanted nothing to do with the baby. He said he wanted ready to be a father. It made me feel like my child wasn't good enough for him because it wasn't yours. Oh damn it Addison, it did it again. I'm just not going to talk ever again."

"Stop that. I deserved that I guess. When he thought he was ready I wasn't. Callie listen to me, Mark is and idiot I'll admit that, but I saw him in a way I've never seen him before. I saw a broken man, something Mark has never been, not even when I left him. I think I may have actually seen tears in his eyes, he'll never admit that. He loves you Callie, I know it and from the sound in your voice you love him too. Give him his second chance. He wants to make up for his stupidity and step up as a father. Cal, I'm going to tell you something."

"Ok?"

"Mark's childhood isn't something he talks about. His mother and father were an arranged marriage and he was only conceived for an appearance that his family had to uphold. He's never had a real parent's love. His mother and father both had affairs. His father never talked to him like a father should with his son. He's also an only child. His mother had gotten pregnant when mark was 8 but she purposely threw herself down a flight of stairs. She said she couldn't bear to look that horrible again not to mention the child wasn't even her husband's. That would have been scandalous for their families. Mark finally got see family love when he went college. He met Derek and his parents took him in just as if he were their son.

"He tried to find love but he really didn't know what it truly was, not even with me, but he has found if finally in you Callie. I can see it in his eyes. He loves you more than I even think he knows. All he did was talk about how he couldn't stand being away from you and that not a single woman caught his eye when he was with you. He said he tried to flirt when you slapped him and told him to basically go fuck himself, but he couldn't do it. All he could think about was seeing you and holding you in his arms. He even said when he looks at you from across the room you make his heart race and his palms sweat. No woman has ever done that to him. Give him that second chance Callie. He wants to be with you and raise your child together. I know he does." She explained. By the time she was finished she was crying and so was Callie.

"I'll try, but Addie, he hurt me, more than George ever did. Sure George cheated and left me for Izzie, who by the way seems so intent on rubbing it in my face, but that's not the point. I guess what I'm trying to say is I think I do love him and I think that's why it hurt so much that he would just give me and the baby up so easily. I was happy yet terrified the day I found out I was pregnant. I had to take four tests and I sat on the toilet for hours crying, until Cristina found me. By the way did you know she was pregnant?"

"Yes, who do you think did her surgery?"

"I should have guessed that. I was afraid to tell him because I thought he would run. Anyway, she said and I quote 'Tell him that you're carrying a McBaby and if he runs then he's the ass. At least you made the effort to tell him he was a sperm donor.' I laughed and decided to tell him and he ran. I lost it the other day when I went to his office to give him that second chance because it was killing me to be away from him and found him gone. I asked everyone and they said he just left and didn't say anything. I was terrified about raising this baby alone. Cristina assured me that I wasn't alone. You'd be surprised at what being left at an alter can do to a person. She's completely changed. Though she would never admit it." Callie said. She sat up and her stomach screamed that her action was a bad idea. She groaned.

"Cal, are you ok?" Addison asked her from the other end.

"No, Mark's baby is a pain in my ass. Addie, I have to go or I'm going to hurl all over the on call room floor." Callie said softly trying not to jar her stomach anymore. Addison giggled a little.

"Shut up, it's not funny. You need to come back and help me through this. As much as I like Karev, I'd much rather have you, as my OB, and god knows Izzie Stevens isn't touching me. But seriously I gotta go." She said, quickly and hung up the phone before Addison could say another word. She stuffed the phone into her pocket and got up. She ran to the door and hurried out of it in search for the nearest bathroom. She finally leaned over a garbage can and emptied her breakfast, which consisted of mainly orange juice. George saw Callie puking in the trash and he rushed over to her. He tucked the chart in his hand under one arm and rubbed her back with the other. She sighed but didn't care who was touching her. The motions were helping.

"Callie, are you ok?" George asked, when she finally finished. She grabbed rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"I'm fine George, just go back to work." She said, pulling a pack of saltines from her pocket. She opened them and nibbled on one before she decided that her stomach wasn't going to allow them to get past her tongue, so she put the back in her pocket. George grabbed her arm and looked up at her, then his eyes traveled to her abdomen then back up at her.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" he said, in a hushed tone. Callie pulled her arm away and folded them across her chest.

"Could you not broadcast that to the whole hospital please? I don't want people knowing."

"Oh, then it's not…" he started, clearly disappointed.

"No George it isn't yours. If it were I would have told you instead of hiding it. "

"May I ask, who?"

"You can but I'm sure you're not as stupid as people think you are, you can figure this out. There's only been one guy since you George."

"Sloan."

"And we have a winner. Look, I can't do this right now. I barely sleep and I can't stay away from the bathroom long enough to get anything done. I'm physically and emotionally exhausted. I don't have the energy or the will power and discuss my sex life and pregnancy with my ex husband."

"I understand. But just one more thing; Izzie and I, we're over. I couldn't be with her. It felt wrong. I'm sorry."

"I hate to say I told you so."

"Yeah." He whispered, looking down at his feet. He looked up at her and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"I miss you." He whispered. She pushed his hand away.

"I wish I could say the same. This ship has sailed and unfortunately you weren't on board. Goodbye George." She said, turning on her heel and walked down the hall. She smiled at herself, proud that she had finally gotten the courage to let him go completely.

Callie picked up her phone and dialed the number to Cristina's pager, telling her to meet her in the locker room ASAP. She walked down the stairs and turned into the locker room. She sat down on the bench and waited for Cristina. She glanced at her watch and on cue Cristina ran into the locker room.

"You paged?" she asked excitedly.

"Look, I'll get Hahn off your ass, if you promise to not castrate my baby's father. He's coming back. He went to see Addison and apparently he's feeling horrible about everything. He wants to be a part of the baby's life. Addison explained everything to me. Pleas please, I'm begging you don't kill him. If you love me at all you will do this for me." Callie begged. She put her lip out and began to pout. Cristina rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"I told you that doesn't work on me and fine I won't kill him but he has to prove himself. And trust me I won't make it easy." She said. Callie squealed and hugged her.

"Oh thank you, thank you! He won't be here until later this evening. Addison said he went there and turned around and came right back." She explained letting her go.

"Don't count your blessings yet, I'm still going to have a talk with him. But I'll stay away so he can talk to you. Be careful I don't think I can stand listening to you cry yourself to sleep anymore. There is only so much I can take and listening to my friends cry all the time isn't one of them." Cristina said, sitting down.

"You're thawing out. You really have been a great friend Cristina. Thank you for everything." She said, laying her head on Cristina's shoulder.

"Whatever, don't mention it. We're the same. We're the scary and damaged ones." Cristina said, shrugging Callie off her shoulder. Cristina's pager went off and she grabbed it. She looked down at the number and sighed.

"Gotta go, Meredith emergency. I swear I'm going scream if she brings up her mommy issues again. She's dead, get over it!" Cristina said, getting up and going to the door. Callie giggled.

"Have fun. I'll talk to Hahn and the Chief about her attitude toward you. I'm going to get my patient prepped. I have a kid who needs rods put in his spine. See ya later." She said, waving her off as Cristina walked out of the room. Callie decided to get a new pair of scrubs an freshen up a bit. She was sure she smelled like vomit.

After the tedious surgery and 4 more hours of a restless sleep, Callie stood in the cafeteria, with a cup of coffee in her hands. She brought the up to her lips and breathed in the warm steam and aroma. She pressed it to her lips ready to take a sip.

"Callie Torres, drop that cup now!" someone yelled from across the cafeteria. The sound startled her and she dropped the cup, splashing coffee all over the floor and her pants.

"What the hell?" she said, spinning around. A huge smiled spread across her face when she saw Mark standing at the end, a bouquet of calla lilies in one hand and a teddy bear and gift bag in the other. She took off running and he dropped the things in his hands and scooped her up into his arms as she came closer. He pressed a kiss onto her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cristina was sitting at a table, smiling a little. He sat her down and cupped her face with his hands.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot and every name you could ever possibly think of. I'm a coward. I shouldn't have left. You're the most important thing to me; you and the baby. All I could think about was holding you in my arms and kissing your soft lips and telling you how much I love you. I do Callie; I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I don't ever want to lose you. You are an amazing woman and you're giving me the best gift I could ever have. You're giving me the chance to be the father my father never was. Please baby, give me a second chance. I want to be with you, only you and I want to help you raise our child." He explained, looking deeply into her chocolate eyes, which were filled with tears. All eyes were on them, but Callie didn't care. All she could see was Mark in front of her telling her everything she wanted to hear. Her heart raced and all she could do was nod her head. Her brain stopped working and she was unable to form a word. Mark smiled and kissed her once again. Once he pulled away he bent down and placed his hands on her stomach and pressed a kiss into her.

"Hey this is your daddy speaking. I'm here to stay and I'll try my best to be a good dad to you. You just have to bear with me ok?' he said, pressing another kiss into it. Callie placed her hands on his head and giggled as he talked to her stomach.

"You know the baby can't hear you right?" she said, looking down at him. Mark looked up at her and smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't care. I'm getting a head start." He said, standing back up and kissing her again.

"Oh before I forget." he said and leaned over to pick up the items he had dropped. He handed the flowers to her and then the teddy bear.

"These are for you and this is for the baby." He said, handing her the gift bag. Callie reached into and pulled out a mint green onsie. She smiled as she read the caption on the shirt. 'My mommy can kick your mommy's butt.'

"There's more, keep digging." He said, taking the onsie and holding it. Callie shook her head and reached back in to the bag. She pulled out a few more onsies this time pink, displaying 'Daddy's princess', 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my mommy,' and a pink blanket. Callie looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You bought a lot of pink. What makes you think it's a girl?"

"She is a girl. Daddy's little girl at that." He said, kissing her lips. She smiled and hugged him.

"I love it all. So much for keeping the pregnancy a secret, you kind of just announced it to the entire hospital when you yelled at me to drop my cup."

"No coffee for you."

"It was decaffeinated you moron. I'm a doctor too remember?"

"I know, but work with me here. I'm flying without a manual." He said, stuffing the gifts back into the bag. He laced her fingers with his and she led him to the table with Cristina. She dropped the smile she was wearing and stared at Mark. He leaned over and whispered into Callie's ear.

"She's not going to castrate me is she? I know Addison called you. She told me she would." He asked, causing Callie to giggle.

"No she's not. I made her promise but you have a lot of sucking up to do. You might want to start soon too." She said, sitting down in a seat and winking at Cristina. Mark sighed and sat down next to her. This was going to be the longest 7 and half months of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's we all know this, so let's not worry about legits and get on with the story! Get it? Got? Good!**_

_A/N: Yay more Mallie goodness! This is going to jump a few months for a reason. BUt the time line will slow after this. I hope._

Mark's POV

Ok, I'm sitting in my damn hotel room, alone. I should be with Callie, making love to her and talking to her belly. But no, I'm stuck alone because Cristina has me on probation if you will. I call over to their apartment and Cristina gives me the run down before she allows me to speak to her. Not to mention tonight is their once a week movie night. The past 2 months have been great, but Cristina is still a pain in my ass. What else can I do to make her see that I'm sorry? I've jumped through every loop, every obstacle but she still thinks I'm scum. I can understand I guess. She's watching out for her friend. This sucks. I need to figure out something to do. First off, I need to get Callie out of that apartment. I need to surprise her too. I grab my laptop and begin a search for a place. I have enough money to have one built but I don't have the time. I search for what seems to be forever, flipping mindlessly through the numerous pages of houses in Seattle. I smile widely as I come across the perfect place. It's fully furnished, which makes things easier, but I'm sure Callie will want things her way. I need to call Derek. He can help me. I pick up my phone and call him.

"Hello?" he says from the other end.

"Derek, it's Mark. I need your help with something. Can you meet me in an hour at Joe's?" I ask.

"Mark, what are you up to?" he asks.

"You'll see. Can you meet me or not?"

"Yes, I'm off now anyway. So much for sleeping." He says, sarcastically.

"Thanks." I said, closing my phone. I shut the laptop after writing down the address and the phone number to the real estate agent. I jump in the shower to get ready to meet Derek.

Derek walked into Joe's, yawning. It wasn't unusual for him to be here after work but he had been on call and he was exhausted. He looked up at Joe and nodded to him. Joe nodded back and then pointed to a booth where Mark was sitting. Derek sighed and walked to the table and laughed at the sight before him. Mark was sitting at the table flipping through a baby furniture book.

"Well that's something I thought I'd never see. Mark Sloan looking at baby stuff in a bar of all places." He said, sitting down. Mark looked up and him and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I need your help with something. I'm looking at a house and I want you to see it before I buy it. I'm looking at this stuff because I want a nursery completed before Callie sees it." He explained, looking up from the magazine. Derek had his arms folded and he was smirking.

"What?" Mark asked, defensively. Derek started to laugh and took the book from him, flipping through it himself.

"Nothing. You're changed and for the better. Of course I'll help. Just be sure you make the nursery a neutral color. Meredith told me about all the pink you bought. What if it's a boy?" he asked. Mark shook his head and stole the book back.

"It's not. It's a girl. She's my little girl and will remain a girl until I'm told otherwise. But I had already decided to go neutral, cause some of the nicest things I want in there are a dark wood." He explained, as he pointed to the book. He showed Derek a dark sleigh styled crib and the matching furniture. Derek nodded and smiled.

"Ok, well then let's get out of here and check this out. You're determined to this dad thing right aren't you?" he asked, standing from his seat. Mark nodded and stood as well.

"You have no idea, how excited I am about this baby. I love Callie so much and I want this to work. So yes, I'm determined to do it right. I need to be a better father to my child than my dad was to me." He explained, putting his jacket on. He paid the tab on the one drink he had ordered and left with Derek.

Callie and Cristina were on the couch of the apartment, a bowl of popcorn between the as they watched 'Underworld: Evolution.' They had just finished the first installment of the series and decided to go ahead and finish. Callie had her legs curled under her, with a pillow behind her back. Cristina had her legs thrown of the arm, and her head lying on a pillow just beside the popcorn. Callie had to move her hair several times from the bowl, before she forced her to put it up in a ponytail. Cristina complained about it but Callie just reminded her that she didn't really need hair in her popcorn. Callie had her hands resting on her baby bump that she swore grew over night.

Once the movie had gone to a spot where neither woman was interested, Callie turned her hear to Cristina.

"Hey, what's your middle name? You know mine so it's only fair that I know yours. You wouldn't know mine if it wasn't for my dumb ass ex husband." she said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. Cristina looked up at her and chuckled.

"I don't blame you for hating your middle name. Hell I'd hate my whole name if it were Calliope Iphegenia. Mine's not too bad. Cristina Anne. My dad named me. Cristina after his sister who died when she was little and Anne after my grandmother. She died before I was born. She never to to meet me, so my dad thought it best to name me after her. So how long did it actually take you to learn to spell your name? Let alone say it?" she replied, sitting up and tucking her legs under her. Callie rolled her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Umm, I think I was 4 before I was able to completely say my name. Thank god my oldest brother, Nicky shortened it to Callie. He told my parents they were stupid for naming me Calliope. He always called my baby Callie, or his Callie. To him I was his little baby doll." Callie explained, letting out a big yawn.

"Oldest? How many siblings do you have?"

"3 older brothers. Nikoli is 38, Alejandro is 36, Jamie is 34 and then there's me at 32."

"Damn, your parents were busy. You're the only girl? No wonder you're such a bad ass." Cristina said, laughing. Callie threw a pillow at her.

"That's right. And don't forget it. I can kick your little pampered butt anyday, pregnant or not."

"Hey I'm not the only papmered one here. I think you may actually have more money thatn I do."

"I know I do. My father owns a hell of a lot. I could get away with murder and people wouldn't think twice about it." she explained. Cristina rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of popcorn. The bowl was still pretty full.

"Would you eat some of this? I feel like a pig." she said, but Callie just shook her head.

"I can't, I'm sick again. I swear this kid is sucking everything out of me. I guess that's what happens when you carry Mark Sloan's kid." she said, smiling. Cristina spit her popcorn across the room, in laughter.

"That's the greatest thing I've heard all day. Callie I have a question." she said, turning to her.

"Shoot."

"Do twins run in your family?"

"Yeah, my dad is a twin. Why?"

"Callie, you have a medical degree and I'm sure you spent your fair share in gynie before you chose ortho. Think about it. Increased, nausea, you spend more time in the bathroom than I do sucking up to Hahn. Your just about 12, 13 weeks and you look nearly 5 months pregnant." she explaiuned, looking at Callie, hoping she would catch on.

"Holy shit!" she said, clasping her hands to her mouth. Callie got up and ran into the bathroom. She threw up what little popcorn and water that was in her stomach. Cristina followed her in to the bathroom, and leaned against the sink, her arms folded across her chest. Callie flushed the toliet and wiped her mouth the the towel hanging by the sink.

"I can't be pregnant with twins. Can I? Holy hell. I need to find out. Come on. We're going to the hospital. I need to find out now. I can't wait until my next appointment to find out. I'll go insane." she said, getting up and grabbing Cristina by the arm and dragging her out of the bathroom. She sat down on the couch and put her shoes on.

"Ok, but who's doing the exam? Your OB isn't there. We all had today off remember? Except Meredith, Barbie, Bambi and Bailey." she asked, putting on her own shoes.

"You are."

"Oh no. I can't do that. I see enough of your nakedness, I don't need to see that too."

"Cristina, if you don't do it, you have to live with my pregnant girl flip outts for the next two weeks. That's when my next appointment is." Callie said, raising her eyebrow. Cristina opened her mouth to reply but Callie had her there.

"Damn it, I hate when you do that to me. Fine I'll do the exam. But you owe me." she said, sighing. Callie smiled and grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch.

"Thank you! I'll get you whatever you want I swear." she said, dragging Cristina out of the apartment.

Mark drove up the small path that lead to the house he wanted to show Derek. He heard Derek gasp at the size when the house came into veiw. Mark smiled and knew it was perfect.

"Do you need to see the rest or can I call and get the baby stuff in the house by tonight?" he asked, looking over at Derek.

"I don't need to see the rest. It's great. She'll love it. One question, how is this going to get you on Yang's good side? You're taking away her roommate." Derek asked.

"Already taken care of. You'll have to see that later."

"Dude, what are you up to?"

"You'll see."

"Ok." Derek replied and watched as Mark picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello, this is Mark Sloan. I need the things I ordered delivered this afternoon. I sent the address with the order. Thank you." he said and then hung up.

"You already ordered it." Derek asked.

"Yeah, I knew the house was pefect. I need your to help with the baby stuff. Like I can put together a crib alone." he said, smirking.

"Why am I not surpised. I'll help." Derek replied as Mark shut off the car. THe two men walked up the stone sidewalk to the house and Mark pulled out the keys.

"You already bought it too?"

"Gulity"

"You've got it bad."

"I know, it's sad."

"No, it's great Mark. I'm glad to see you finally break your mold. Callie's a lucky girl."

"No I'm the lucky one." he said, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Callie sat on the exam table, that she had to beg Bailey to let her have for a bit. She had to explain everything and Bailey finally let her have it, only if she was allowed to be there, in case Cristina needed help. Callie complied and it made Cristina feel a little better. She wasn't to thrilled about having to look at her roommate's parts. Cristina sat down on the stool and waited for Callie to put her legs into the stirrups. Cristina sighed then took a deep breath. Callie giggled a little.

"Shut up Iphegenia!"

"Hey don't call me that."

"I'll call you what I want, since you're forcing me to do this."

"Whatever."

"Good, now relax so I cant get this over with."

Callie relaxed and Cristina put the gel on the internal probe and then slowly inserted it. Callie moved back a little. She really hated this, but probably no more than Cristina. Miranda laughed at the banter between the two and then turned on the monitor. The heartbeat filled the room, and then the image of the baby appeared on the screen. Callie smiled and moved her hand to her belly. Cristina moved it a bit and the heart beat began to sound warbled and a second baby appeared on the screen.

"Ha, I was right. It is twins. See right there. There's one and there's the other. Damn girl they're identical. Good luck with that." she said. She made two stills, getting a good angle on both babies and then pulled out the probe. Callie put her legs down ad stared at the two pictures. She was carrying twins. Part of her was screaming with joy and the other was filled with panic. How would Mark react? She didn't think he would run. But she had no clue how he would react to the news of two children. She was pulled from reality when her phone began to ring. She sighed and took the phone from Miranda who was holding it out to her.

She held her finger to her lips when she saw the number.

"Hey, baby." she said, when she flipped it open.

"How are my two favorite people doing today?" he asked. Callie sighed. More like three, she thought. She wasn't going to tell him over the phone.

"We're fine. Just a little tired."

"Aww I'm sorry. Do you think, you and Cristina could meet me at the Archfield at 8?"

"Me and Cristina? I love you and all but I'm sure Cristina wouldn't be interested in a threesome."

"Calliope Torres! That's not what I meant, get your head out of the gutter."

"Well what do you expect from Mark Sloan's girlfriend and mother of his child?"

"Ok you have me there but seriously, can you?"

"Sure, but why?"

"You'll see. I gotta go. I love you Cal. BYe." he said, and hung up before Callie could reply. Callie pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it for a minute before flipping it shut.

"He's up to something and it involves the both of us." she said, to Cristina.

"Both? What do I have to do with anything?" she asked. Callie shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, well I need the two of you out of here before the chief comes poking around here." Miranda chimed in. Callie nodded and hopped off the table. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Mark stood in the lobby of the Archfield, pacing the space between two oversized chairs. He glanced at his watch several times. His hear tbegan to beat rapidly as Callie walked through the doors, followed by Cristina. Callie looked amazing. The tight red shirt, hugged her breasts and belly perfectly. He notced that her hand remained close to her belly at all times, as if she were proctecting the baby from anything and everything. She walked closer to him and kissed him.

"Don't expect the same greeting from me." Cristina chimed in from behind Callie. Callie turned around and smacked Cristina on the arm.

"Shut up."

"Whatever Iphegenia."

"God, I'm going to kill George for broadcasting my middle name."

"You're middle name is Iphegenia?" Mark asked, smirking.

"Yes, and you say a word about it, I'll castrate you myself."

"I'm not going to say anything. I think it's cute."

Callie rolled her eyes.

"So what's so important that you had to interupt movie night?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"It's a surprise, but the both of you need to wear these." he said, pulling out two black blind folds. Callie and Cristina both groaned.

"Just do it."

"Fine." both women said in unison. Mark helped put the blindfolds on them and then led them to his car.

The rode in silence the whole trip to the house. Callie could smell the fresh air, and realized they weren't near the city. The sound of sea gulls signaled that they were near the water. When the car came to a stop, she didn't even bother trying to take the blindfold off. Mark smiled and helped both of them out of the car. He helped them up the steps and then led them in the house. He took their blindfolds off and both of the gasped.

"Mark? Did you..." Callie asked, her hands, over her mouth.

"Yes, it's mine, well ours if you move in. I bought it this after noon." he siad, leading her further into the house. The hardwood floors shone in the light of each room. The wood accents were gorgeous. It was perfect. Cristina just stood back, her arms folded across her chest. Callie turned around and saw her. Her smile faded when she saw that Cristina wasn't as happy as Callie was.

"Cris, what's wrong?"

"How am I supposed ot be happy about him takin my best friend away from me?" she asked. Callie turned to Mark and sighed.

"Well you can be happy that I'm not taking her away, because you see the guest house back there?" he said, pointing out a large aby window to the maching house in the back yard. Cristina nodded.

"That's yours if you want it. I knew Callie wouldn't come out here without you and I know how close the two of you are." he explained. Callie smiled wider and Cristina's smile finally appeared. Callie looked over to Cristina.

"Are you going to take it? Please take it. I love this house. And I can't leave you."

"Hell yes I'm taking it. That house is twice the size of the apartment. You don't think I'd let you just leave me there do you? I need my wifey, no matter how pregnant and stupid she is."

"Yes!" Callie squealed, wrapping her arms around Cristina.

"Get the hell off of me Iphegenia!"

"You love me."

"Whatever."

"You two have the weirdest friendship I've ever seen. Now come on just one more surprise." he said, taking Callie's hand and leading her up the stairs. He stopped in front of the only closed door. It had a huge pink ribbon on it. He slowly pushed it open to reveal the most beautiful nursery Callie had ever seen. The walls were yellow and the dark wood furniture was perfect. The browns, blues, greens and yellows of the room, made Callie's heart melt. It was very Callie. Her favorite thing was the retro look of everything. All of the linens, the mobil and accents had brown, blue and green circles, in varying sizes. It was perfect for a boy or girl.

"Mark it's perfect. But there's just one problem." she said, looking up at him. His smile faded and he looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"We need more than this." she said, reaching into her pocket.

"More why? There's alread more than one baby would ever need." he explained.

"We're not having just one baby. I'm pregnant with twins, identical ones at that." she said, handing him the ultrasound. He took it and stared at it for a moment not speaking.

"Mark say something."

"Twins? We're having twins?" he asked, as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Are you deaf, I just said that." she said, sarcastically. Mark wraped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet and swung her around, kissing her.

Cristina watched from the door and smiled. Mark had more than made up for his earlier stunt.

"I take it you're happy about this?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! I'm going to be a father to two beautiful babies and their mother is moving in with me and I'm going to have the family I've always dreamed of. YOu've made me the happiest man in the world Callie." he said. Callie smiled and kissed him.

"Could you put me down now?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. This isn't a problem. I'll just call and get another set of everything."

"Mark we don't need two of everything. Just another crib and changing table. They are identical so they can share the dresser. They will be the same sex." she explained.

"I know that. Two girls."

"You're set on the girl thing aren't you? What if they're boys."

"They aren't so stop. You're lucky I didn't do everything in pink."

"I would have shot you. I hate pink. The colors are perfect for either sex."

"I know but they are girls. They will remain girls until I'm proven wrong." he said, kissing her lips once more.

"You're aweful. But everything is perfect. And thank you for making it so Cristina could be here."

"You're welcom my love. I know how much your friendship with her means to you. I guess I'll jsut have to deal with sharing you."

"Damn right you will." Cristina said from the door. Callie peered around Mark and laughed at her.

"Shut up. I need a nick name for you since you're so hell bent on calling me Iphegenia for eternity."

"Damn straight I am."

"God you suck. I'll figure it out soon enough." Callie said, wrapping her arms aroudn Mark.

"It's perfect."

Mark turned his head to Cristina for a reaction. She gave him a tumbs up and then patted him on the shoulder.

"You're off the hook." she said, and turned around to go insepct her new home, leaving the two alone.

"Come on, lets go christen our new bed." he said, leading her to the master bedroom.

nursery - - 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy! I wish I did though! Or at least help Shonda come to her senses and write this plot line!

_**A/N: The first person POV will actually be an entry in Callie's Online blog. **_

Callie's POV

Ok, so it's two weeks until Christmas and I'm 5 months pregnant. I feel like a beached whale. The twins move like crazy. The day the started moving, well when I started feel them scared me shitless. There I was lying in bed, trying to get a nap in before a surgery, and the next thing I know I start feeling them move. One I was ecstatic because I could feel them and ticked because they interrupted my much-needed sleep. Poor mark, his face was so pitiful, when I told them they were moving but when he placed his hand on my belly he couldn't feel them I tried to tell him they weren't strong enough to feel them but he refused.

Apparently Mark knows everything when it comes to babies now. He is actually telling me what I can and can't have. It's cute most of the time but extremely annoying at other times, especially when I need my morning coffee. I'm allowed one cup, my doctor said so, which means my morning coffee. Mark takes it as if I can have one small cup. Thank god for Cristina. The moment he leaves, she hooks me up. She knows how I get without my coffee. She's actually been great. When Mark isn't home she takes over the back rubs, though she complains the whole time. She loves it, but she would never admit to it. I've actually caught her touching the belly when she thinks I'm asleep on the couch. I won't tell her I know she does it. She'll come around eventually and 'let' me see her doing it.

Ok now on to my biggest problem. My family. I got out of Thanksgiving because I pulled the, I'm depressed and still hurting over the ending of my marriage card. Daddy actually begged mom to not make me come. In reality on Thanksgiving, I couldn't have been happier. My parents have no clue that I'm pregnant, let alone with twins. Not to mention that they don't know about Mark or that I'm living with him. My mother would die. I just don't know how to tell them. One, daddy would kill Mark for knocking me up but then appreciate him taking care of me and the babies then to top it off he would ask why he hasn't married me yet. My mother on the hand would fake a heart attack or stroke after she crossed herself and drenched me in her holy water, asking forgiveness for my sins. And she wonders why I gave up religion. A person can't have it forced on them and then be expected to keep it as they grew older and capable of making that decision themselves.

Maybe I'll surprise them. I, for one, am not allowed to fly because it's a high-risk pregnancy due to the twins. So they have to come here but I can just hear that phone call. "Hi daddy, it's Calliope, I was wondering if you and everyone can come here this Christmas. I can't fly because I'm pregnant." I would hear yelling in Spanish, then my mother would get on the phone asking, "What did you do now Calliope?" My family is insane. I'm not even going to think about my brothers. Nicky would be the only one to actually be happy for me. He's the other black sheep. He's gay and I'm the one who left to go to medical school and chose a residency on the other side of the country that got married in Vegas and divorced within 3 months of her marriage. Ok I really have to think about all of this. But right now, Mark Sloan's children are addict to sweets, so I'm of to the kitchen to find something to eat.

xo OrthoQueen

Callie logged off and closed the laptop. She pulled her legs down from the coffee table and placed the laptop in the now vacated spot. She got up, using the arms of the chair to push herself up, then padded her way into the oversized kitchen.

"May I help you with something ma'am?" the cook Mark insisted on hiring so Callie wouldn't have to cook.

"No, I think I can handle it Teresa. Thank you." She said, opening the sweets cabinet, she made Mark have stocked. She had to whine and pout but she finally got her way. She put her nail in her mouth and gently chewed on it, like she always did when she thought. She finally decided on a bag of chocolate chips.

"Teresa, do we have any Vanilla Ice Cream?" she asked, turning to the older woman.

"Yes, ma'am. Dr. Sloan asked me to make sure to get some, because it was your favorite. Would you like me to get it for you?" Teresa responded. Callie shook her head.

"That's ok. I've got it. But if you could hand me a spoon you'd be my favorite person right now." She said, pulling the freezer open. She reached in and grabbed the carton of ice cream and was greeted with a spoon as she closed the door.

"Thank you." She said. She set the ice cream and spoon on the marble counter top and lifted the lid. After opening the bag of chocolate ships, she poured half of the bag into the ice cream and then dipped her spoon into it, taking a large bite. Closing her eyes she savored the perfect blend of vanilla and chocolate. Teresa chuckled causing Callie to open her eye, and turn bright red.

"Don't mind me Dr. Torres. I remember those days." She said, as she tossed a chopped carrot into the broth she had boiling on the stove.

"I feel like a pig."

"Don't you're eating for three."

"I know but that doesn't make me feel any better." Callie said, leaning over and taking in the smell of the dinner Teresa was preparing.

"That smells incredible. What are you making?" she asked.

"Chicken and dumplings, with a few added vegetables. You need the extra nutrients and that Dr. Yang won't eat the vegetables. I know a few tricks to get people to eat them. I do have 5 grown children and 3 very picky grandchildren." She said, tossing a few more carrots in. She then picked up a mixing bowl and began to mix what Callie assumed to be the dumplings.

"Ok, well I'll let you continue. If I stay in here any longer, I'll want to eat it now." She said, causing Teresa to smile. Callie returned the smile and took her treat and retreated to her seat in the living room. She loved her days off, though they did get lonely in this huge house. She placed the ice cream on the table and picked up her computer. She opened it and grabbed the ice cream as she waited for it to come out of hibernation. She groaned when the message signaling she had new email popped up. She opened the email and began to read it.

_Calliope,_

_Hello mija. We've decided to come there this Christmas this year. We know how hard it is for you to get time off and come down her, darling. Plus I would like to give that no good ex husband of yours a piece of my mind and your brothers want to beat him to a pulp. Oh and please, if you haven't gotten a house or suitable place to live, please do so before we arrive. Your mother will lose her mind if she finds out you are living in a hotel(I left that part out). Anyway, my princess, we will be arriving in Seattle in 3 days. We want to do our shopping there so we don't have to drag along all of the presents and you know how your mother gets when it comes to Christmas. Goodbye, my sweet girl. I love you._

_Daddy_

Callie blinked at the screen and read over it several times making sure she had read it correctly. Her parents were coming in 3 days. How was she going to pull this of? She heard the front door open and didn't bother to look up. Cristina walked in like she always did since you had to go through the house to get to the guesthouse. Mark had the house completely fenced in because of the surrounding coastline but forgot to have a door put in so Cristina would be able to bypass the house. She stopped in her track when she saw Callie staring blankly at her computer screen.

"What's you're problem Iphie?"" she asked, but Callie didn't respond. Cristina walked over and waved her hand in front of Callie's face. Callie caught her hand and pulled it away from her face. Then rubbed her own hand across her face.

"My parents are coming." She said, continuing to stare at the screen.

"And? It's Christmas, isn't that what families do?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, but there's a little problem."

"And that is?"

"They don't know about Mark."

"Oooo, and by that they don't know you're knocked up."

"Exactly."

"Well I'm I would say you could hide it, but you're huge."

"Thanks for the support, Teenie. What am I going to do?" she asked, running her hand through her hair. Cristina shrugged and picked up Callie's ice cream and took a bite.

"I do love some of your stupid cravings. This is good." She said, scooping another bite into her mouth. Callie reached over and snatched away the carton.

"That's mine! Don't steal a pregnant woman's food. That's just signing your death certificate. Especially with these two." She said, placing her hand on her belly just as one of them kicked.

"Hey they actually kicked." She said, smiling. Cristina watched her belly closely. Callie took it upon herself to make Cristina touch. She reached over and grabbed Cristina's hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. Cristina tried to hide the smile that was forming on her lips and Callie just laughed.

"Aww you're going soft Teenie!" Callie said, causing Cristina to jerk her hand away.

"Shut up if you tell anyone I was happy to do that, I'll deny it then kill you the moment you poop those two out." She said. Callie just shook her head and held the carton of ice cream out to her.

"Truce?" she asked.

"What about the pregnant chick and her food?"

"I didn't say the pregnant chick wouldn't share. I'm feeling generous today." She said, as Cristina snatched the carton.

"Oh and by the way, you need to clean the guest house, and move your things into the house. Because my parents will refuse to stay in the same house where I would be committing my mortal sins. You can deal with that right?"

"Whatever, Iphie."

Mark walked in a few moments later and kissed Callie's head then her belly.

"How are my three favorite girls today?" he asked, causing Callie to roll her eye and Cristina to gag.

"If you two are going to get all lovey dovey I'm out of here. See ya Iphie, good luck." She said, so fast as she raced out the back door. Mark looked back and raised his eyebrows.

"You may want to sit down." She said, patting the arm of the chair. Mark sat down on the arm and folded his arms, waiting for her to talk.

"Ok, my parents are coming here for Christmas." She said, like it was nothing. Mark looked confused.

"Ok, why is that a problem?" he asked.

"Just a little one."

"How? They're you're parents. I know you're close to them."

"Hardly, well my father yes. But that's not the problem. The problem is that, they don't forgive me for getting married and then divorced. I'm catholic so that's the most horrible thing I could have done. But that's not all."

"Ok, go on." He said, motioning for her to continue. Callie sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"They, ummm, sorta don't know about you and that I'm pregnant." She said, closing her eyes, waiting for his yelling. Sure enough it came. He got up from the chair and stood in front of her.

"What? They don't know about me? You mean to tell me all those phone calls and emails you failed to even mention to them that you were seeing someone and that you we're carrying his children. Why didn't you tell them? Are you ashamed of me and our children or the fact that you're not daddy's perfect little girl anymore? If that's it, that's total bullshit Callie. You can't let what he thinks of you run your damn life! If I had done that I wouldn't be here right now. Remember!" he said, his face turning red from the lack of breathing between each sentence.

"No Mark I'm not ashamed of you or the twins, not at all. You…you don't understand." She said, putting her face in her hands.

"Then make me understand Callie."

"It's just I'll be devastated if he's disappointed in me."

'Callie you're a grown woman. He can't be disappointed in you."

"Look, you didn't have the father I had. He was there; he called me his little girl. I wanted dance lessons I got them. I wanted a pony and the next day it was sitting in our front yard, with a big pink bow around its neck. He gave me anything and everything I ever wanted. To me my father was better than anyone that he could do no wrong and in his eyes I was the same. The day I called him and told him I got married it broke his heart. And to hear him cry over the phone killed me. I couldn't do that again, I couldn't. So I didn't tell them about you. They would die if I told them that I was living with a man, unmarried and pregnant. Not to mention Daddy would have come down here and killed you with his bare hands for getting his only little girl pregnant and not marrying her."

"Callie, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like that. But if it helps I am taking care of you and I'm here. Won't he even care about that?" he asked. Callie shook her head, as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"No, he's old fashioned. He's just as stubborn as me, maybe even more so. The first thought that came to his mind when he came down here to meet George was if he had gotten me pregnant. The look on his face killed me. I was married and he thought I was pregnant, how do you think he's going to react to me being pregnant and unmarried? And no I'm not asking you to marry me so don't even go there. I'm no where near ready for that again." She explained. Mark knelt in front of her and pulled her face up to meet his. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs then kissed her softly.

"I know that, and I would never just marry you because of the twins. I want to marry you when it's right, not because I have to. And trust me, Callie Torres, you will marry me someday, but not anytime soon. And we will get through this Christmas."

He explained, causing Callie to smile a little.

"I know, but you've not even heard about the wrath that is Rosa Torres. I'd rather face a pack of rabid wolves than face her." She said, standing up. Marl stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll deal with it. I take it they will stay in the guest house." He asked, Callie nodded as he ran his hands through her hair. It stayed curly now because Callie didn't have the time nor energy to straighten it everyday.

"Ok, well let's go help Cristina clean it up. She'll never get it done in time. When are they coming?" he asked.

"3 days. God I have to find something to hide the belly."

"No, you're not hiding my girls. You're going to show them with pride."

"Mark…I can't."

"You can and you will, no whining." He said, pushing her back and placing his hands on her belly just as one of them kicked. Mark's eyes brightened and he knelt in front of Callie pressing his ear to her belly. As if on cue another kick appeared.

"I can feel them!" he said, and then pressed a kiss into her stomach. Callie smiled and ran her hands through his hair.

"Yeah you can. I felt it just before you came home." She said. Mark looked up at her and then stood.

"Have I told you I love you?" he asked.

"Not since you've been home." She said with a smile. Mark leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning her head against hers.

"I love you too, now get away from me before I ravish you." She said, smacking him across the backside.

"I might like that you know."

"Stop that and no sex for you. My parents will be here in three days and I have a lot of work to do. If this house isn't decorated by the time they get here they will have a cow. So no sex for you."

"Aww, baby, that's not fair." He whimpered.

"No, you don't get to pull a me. Get your ass out to the guesthouse and help Cristina. She's staying in the guest room for the times that my parents are here. I don't even know if my brothers are coming."

"Brothers?"

"Oh did I not mention them. I have three older brothers."

"Is there anything else you'd like for me to know."

"Umm not at the moment but if I remember something I'll be sure to tell you." She said, walking away. Mark rolled his eyes and walked to the back door to help Cristina.

The last 3 days, Mark swore Callie had taken something. She frantically went around the house, cleaning anything and everything. Their house officially puked Christmas. Garland, lights, figurines, and the smell of cinnamon were everywhere, including a Nativity scene that Cristina had thought was the most hideous looking thing she had ever seen. Callie simply reminded her of her family's religious beliefs and she shut up about it. Callie promised to set up a Menorah if it would help, but Cristina said it was ok.

Callie looked up at the clock in the living room and sighed. They had to leave and go to the airport. Mark tried to get off but the chief would let all three off them off. Callie had begged for Cristina and he let her off. Cristina could have killed her. She would rather be at the hospital then face the wrath of the Torres clan. Hell Callie would rather be doing the same. She lightly tapped her foot on the hardwood floors, waiting for Cristina to come downstairs.

"Hurry your ass up Teenie! I don't want to be late." She called up the stairs. Cristina walked out of the guest room and stomped down the stairs.

"Hold you're pregnant horses. I'm here." She said, pulling on her coat. Callie walked out the door, Cristina right behind her.

"I can't believe you made me come with you instead of the sperm donor." She complained, climbing into the car. Callie climbed into the passenger seat.

"Webber wouldn't let Mark off. It was easier to convince him to let you off than him He's an attending." She explained, pulling the seatbelt of her belly. She tugged at the shirt Mark made her wear. It hugged her belly perfectly. He made sure she didn't hide away his children and threatened Cristina with surgeries if she let her change.

They rode in silence to the airport. Callie stared mindlessly out the window, as she rubbed her belly. Her heart began to race once she saw the tower to the airport come into view. When the car finally came to a stop Callie took a deep breath and opened her door. She stepped out into the Seattle rain and opened her umbrella. Cristina walked behind her as she walked into the airport. Callie's heart sank as her oldest broth Nicky stood out in the crowd. His height didn't allow him to hide. He smiled and frantically waved.

"Callie!" he called. Callie sighed and slowly made her way toward them. Thankfully the crown around her hid her belly for the time being. Nicky pushed his way through the crowd to get closer to her. His smile quickly faded when he got close enough to see his baby sister's very pregnant belly. He got closer to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, as on hand landed on her stomach. She placed her free hand on top of his and gently squeezed it.

"They don't know do they?" he asked. Callie shook her head and fought back the sting of tears that were trying to form. Nicky kissed her cheek and the stood up, pushing her behind him as their parents got closer. Callie peered her head around and smiled at her mother and father. Her other brothers towed behind them, carrying the numerous bags

"Calliope, you've gained weight. It's in your face." Her mother stated.

"Nice to see you too mom." She said. Cristina stood back and waited for the blow. Callie wrapped her arms around Nicky's waist, hoping to hide behind him for as long as possible.

"Nickoli, don't hog your sister, let your father in there to see her. It's all he could talk about." Her mother said, trying to push him aside. Callie tightened her grip around Nicky.

"Come on Calliope, let go of him." Rosa demanded and Callie finally released him, and her mother pushed him aside. Rosa dropped her jaw and stood there speechless as she looked at her daughter's protruding belly.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Explain yourself!" she exclaimed.

"Explain what mom, I'm pregnant. What does it look like?" she said, sarcastically.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady." She said, crossing her self and then pulled out her rosary beads and began to pray. Callie had called that one. Her father stood there unable to speak.

"Daddy say something." She begged.

"That twit left you pregnant! I'm going to kill him!"

"No, no daddy! It's not what you think."

"Not what I think. Calliope you're what 7 8 months pregnant, how could it now be what I think."

"I'm not 7 months I'm 5 months with twins. And they're aren't George's."

"Not… Who's pray tell are they?"

"My boyfriend Mark's. Before you say anything, let me explain. It just happened. It was an accident. But I love him daddy. He's sweet and kind and he loves me and the babies, please don't over react."

"Over react? My daughter is pregnant and unmarried. I though your little marriage and divorce would have been the end of your little stunts, but apparently they weren't. You had to go get yourself pregnant." Her mother chimed in.

"It's not like I climbed on myself and got pregnant mother! I did have help!" she yelled. Her mother crossed herself again and gasped. Her father turned beet read and all threes of her brothers turned their head. They couldn't deal with the fact that their little sister had sex.

"Look, can we just go home. I'm tired and starving. We can talk later ok." She begged, her tears finally brimming over. Her father nodded and motioned for her brothers to get the bags and follow them out. Once everyone piled into the car, the whole ride home was silent and was like the walk to the electric chair. Cristina kept her eyes firmly locked on the road in front of her, as Callie stared out her window again, this time tears clouding her vision. The lump in her stomach grew as she saw mark's car parked in the driveway, when they pulled in. Cristina parked the car and quickly went in to prepare mark for the bumps ahead, then locked herself in her room until dinner.

Mark greeted Callie on the porch, as her parents flanked each side of her. Rosa looked him up one side and down the other, while Emilio glared at the man who had gotten his only little girl pregnant.

"I take it you're the man who got her pregnant." He asked. Mark extended a hand but Emilio refused to take it and he pulled it back and wrapped it around Callie, pulling her close to him.

"Yes sir. I'm Mark Sloan." He answered.

"Hmph." Emilio responded.

"Daddy, please be nice." Callie pleaded. Emilio looked up at her and nodded, then looked at the arm around her waist. He cleared his throat and Callie pulled away, like she had done when she was a teenager. Mark understood that she needed to be on his good side for the time being.

"Daddy, come with me and I'll show you where you guys are staying." Callie said, walking around Mark and opening the door to the house. Her father approved of the home.

'This is a beautiful home Calliope. Very nice." He said, walking closely behind her.

"Thank mark. He bought it for the babies and me. He's not a bad guy Daddy, I promise. He is here for me and he is taking very good care of me, and he doesn't nee my money to help him. He's well off on his own. He's the best plastic surgeon in the country. And an incredible doctor." She explained as she led them through the house. Callie looked behind her and saw Nicky asking where the nursery was. She pointed up the stairs. He would find it. Nicky handed the bags he was carrying to mark and disappeared up the stairs. Emilio looked back and his eyes met Mark's.

"You did this for her?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I would do anything for Callie. I love her dearly." He stated, looking over at Callie. She smiled at him and nodded. He was doing great. Emilio looked back at Callie and she knew the question was coming.

"I take he is living here as well?"

'Yes, daddy, he is. How is he supposed to take care of me if he lives somewhere else?" she asked innocently. Emilio nodded. He didn't like that she was living with this man but it made him feel better that he was taking care of his daughter. Meanwhile Rosa, had said enough hail mary's to make the pope cry. She couldn't get over the fact that her daughter was living sin.

"Calliope this is just unacceptable." Rosa finally spoke.

"Mother please, stop. I get that you don't approve of my choices, but I don't care. I'm happier now than I ever was when I was married to George. I'm dating the most wonderful man and I'm going to be a mother. Can you just please for once accept me for who I am and not the person you want me to be?" Callie said, stopping and turning around to face her. Callie was almost yelling at her. She was sick of her mother always making her feel like the wretch of the world. Callie stopped talking and grabbed her head, closing her eyes. Mark dropped the bags and ran to her side, wrapping his arms around her.

"Callie, you need to lay down. When was the last time you ate anything?" he asked.

"Umm this morning. I need to sit down." She said, grabbing the edge of the table.

"Somebody get me a chair from the dining room!" Mark yelled. Jamie dropped his bags and went to get the chair. Mark helped her into the chair. He brushed the hair from her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she was sweating.

'Teresa, please bring Callie a glass of water and a sandwich please." He called into the kitchen.

"Mark, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're stressing and the babies had enough sense to tell their mother that." He said, handing her the glass of water Teresa had brought in. Callie pushed it away. But her father pushed it back in her hands.

"Drink it Calliope. He is right. You need to take it easy." He said. Callie looked around to see her entire family, minus Nicky staring her down. She was definitely out numbered. She took the water and drank it.

"Can I take the sandwich in bed? I'm exhausted." She asked. Mark nodded and helped her up.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get her into bed. If Teresa comes could one of you bring her sandwich up? It's the second door on the right." He said, putting his arm securely around Callie's waist.

"Sorry guys." She said, weakly. Her father just raised his hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it princess, you take care of you and those babies. We'll talk later." He said, walking over to her and pressing a kiss onto her forehead. She smiled and nodded. Mark helped her up the stairs and into the bed. When he closed the door Emilio greeted him with Callie's sandwich. Mark took it into her and was surprised to see Emilio still standing out there.

"Mark, I would like to speak with you." He said. Mark nodded and leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, sir."

"First of all call me Emilio. Second, I can see how much you love my little girl. You have stepped up and have taken responsibility for her and her children. I want to thank you for that. I know I'm a stubborn old coot, my daughter says that I need to lighten up, but she's my only little girl. I would do anything for her and I no doubt believe you would do the same for your children one day. So you have to understand why this upset me as much as it did."

"Yes, I do love her. I love her more than I ever thought possible. Not to mention she is giving me the chance my ex never gave me and that is to be a father. My ex, who happens to be one of Callie's closest friends, aborted my child soon after she told me she was pregnant. This happened long before I ever met Callie. The day she told me I was terrified. I didn't think I could be a father and the man I knew Callie deserved, but that same person that had taken the one thing I wanted most in the world away from me, convinced me that I was the man she needed and that no matter how much I wanted to fight it, I needed her too. Callie is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and raise my children with. I promise you sir that one day, I will marry her, but it has to be on Callie's time, not mine." Mark explained. Emilio listened closely to each word and by the time he had finished he knew his daughter had finally found her catch.

"Thank you Mark. That's exactly what I needed to hear. Now you go take care of her and my grandchildren. By the way do you guys know what they are?" He asked curiously. Mark grinned and pointed to the door beside him. The door was shut but on the front was taped two sonograms and beneath them in big pink letter's it said "We're Girls!" Emilio smiled widely.

"They' have you eating out of the palms of their hands." He said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I don't doubt they will, you're daughter already has." He said, smiling.

"She does that to all the men in her life. Just ask her brothers. But like I said you take care of her and my granddaughters. The rest of us can take care of ourselves. We're staying in the guest house I assume."

"Yes, sir."

"Again call me Emilio." He said, as he started to descend the stairs. Mark chuckled a bit as he turned the knob on the bedroom door. He walked in to find Callie sitting up in the bed, a smile from ear to ear.

"You won him over. " she said, holding her arms out to him. Mark kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed next to her. She laid her empty plate on the nightstand and scooted down in the bed, pulling Mark's arms around her.

"Just hold me." She whispered, closing her eyes. Mark kissed her cheek and held her close to him. He felt their children move and he placed a hand over them.

"Shhh, mommy needs to rest. You two be good and let her sleep." He said, and the girls stopped moving. Callie smiled and turned her head to face him.

"You're the baby whisperer. Thank you." She said, kissing him softly and then turned back. She held both of his hands in her and held them close to her. She closed her eyes and her sleep immediately found her. Mark listened to her steady breathing and closed his own eyes. Soon he fell asleep, their breathing becoming as one. Nicky quietly opened the door to their room and decided that Callie definitely had to be the most adorable pregnant woman he had ever seen. He also decided not to wake them from their sleep for dinner. They looked too peaceful and they could eat later.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Blah Blah Blah! You know this!**_

_A/N: No first person pov this time around. Sorry guys!_

"Mmmm, I could enjoy Christmas mornings like that." Callie said, rolling on to her back and pulled the comforter around her exposed body. Mark leaned over and kissed her cheek and traced her jaw line with his thumb.

"Well, my dear, you'll get more for the next couple of years but once our girls are old enough to figure out that Christmas is time to wake mommy and daddy up early we're done for." He said smiling down at her. Callie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You've been great for the past week and a half. My father loves you. Though my mother still looks at her like you're the spawn of Satan. I think her rosary beads are permanently attached to her hands." She said, closing the gap between their faces. She pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes to bask in the kiss. Mark pulled back and pushed her hair away from her face.

"You keep doing that and we'll never get out of this bed." He said, smirking.

"I'd have no problem with that." She whispered.

"I don't either, but I think you're parents would and I doubt Cristina would like to spend more time with your brothers than she has too. I mean they are great. But Nickoli is a bit to gay for her liking and I don't know how she feels about Alejandro and Jaime. That's right isn't it?" he asked, hoping he had it right. Callie giggled.

"Yes, you got them. But him Nicky and I love my gay brother. Where do you think I got my fashion sense?" she asked.

"I figured as much. I think he's more excited about the twins being girls than I am. I would have had to limit his time with them if they had been boys."

"You would have not! He's my brother and therefore he gets unlimited time with them. So there." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ok, now, I know you're the baby of the family but you don't have to act like it when we're in bed."

"Yes I do. I get my way remember?" she said, pouting.

"Stop that! You know I can't resist that face." He protested. Callie removed the pout from her lips and replaced it with a huge smile. A knock sounded the door causing Callie to throw the blanket over Mark.

"Callie, mom said get your fornicating butt out of bed and get downstairs before she douses this house with holy water and prays for God to burn it to the ground." Jaime called from the other side. Callie blushed and Mark threw his pillow over his head and groaned.

"Tell mom to stop and that we're coming right down." She said, throwing the blanket off and getting out of the bed. Mark did the same and rummaged through the dresser for a pair of fresh boxers.

"Callie what the hell do I wear for today?" he asked.

"Wear the new green sweater I bought you and a pair of jeans. I'm wearing a dress because I've not gone shopping for jeans and my mother would hemorrhage if I wore yoga pants on Christmas." She explained as she rummaged through the closet. Mark tossed a pair of panties her way and a bra. She finally decided on a black lacey dress that came to her knees. She quickly dressed and pulled her hair from the elastic band, letting it fall freely around her shoulders. Mark walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered.

"No I look like a circus tent. If I'm this big at just 5 months, can you imagine me at the full 9?" she whined, leaning into him.

"Oh baby, don't think like that. You look beautiful." He said, holding her tightly.

"Calliope! Get down here! Your father doesn't like waiting!" her mother yelled, breaking the moment between them. Callie sighed and took his hand in hers. He pressed a kiss onto her cheek then placed his other hand on her belly.

"Let's go get this started." He said, leading her down the stairs. Rosa gasped at her daughter's choice of clothing.

"Could you have chosen anything tighter Calliope? Do you have to parade that belly around?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring up at her daughter. Mark felt Callie tighten her hand around his. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Mother, please, not today. It's Christmas." She said, letting Mark hold her. She knew she would let her temper get the best of her and she didn't need the added stress. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Her mother shook her head and walked up to her.

"I can't believe you just stand there and pretend that what you're doing isn't wrong." She said, her voice beginning to rise. Mark tightened his grip on Callie, knowing her temper was going to bubble over.

"Stop it! Can you for once just stop? You are unbelievable. Daddy and the boys all have approved of Mark and the babies. Why can't you? If you would just talk to him instead of throwing you're damn beads at him, you'd see that he is the most kind and sincere man I've ever met and that he loves me!" she replied, holding onto Mark.

"Enough! Rosa, sit down and leave her alone! She is pregnant and you are causing her more stress than she needs." Emilio yelled, standing between the two of them. This was not how he wanted to spend Christmas with his family. Rosa looked up at her husband then back at her daughter, whose face was red with anger but she could see the tears beginning to spill over. She dropped her hands and sat down in a chair. Nicky and Alejandro sat on the couch, watching as their mother had ripped into Callie. Each gave their father the look of approval for finally saying something to her. She had been unbearable for the past week. She would talk about Callie behind her back and saying over and over again that Callie was wrong and nothing but a heathen child. Callie looked over at her father and mouthed a thank you, as Mark led her down the last remaining steps. He helped he into a chair and sat on the arm of the chair, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Callie leaned into him and placed her hands on her belly. The twins were kicking. Callie suddenly smiled and figured out how to get her mother to soften up.

"Mom, come here." Callie said, motioning for her to come over. Rosa stood and walked over to her. All of the men in the room sat quietly and watched. Nicky hoped Callie would smack their mother into some sense. Mark just hoped Callie wouldn't do something stupid. Emilio held his breath and waited for any movement.

"What is it Calliope?" she asked. Callie didn't speak. She simply reached out her hand and took her mother's. She placed it on her stomach and looked up at her as the babies kicked simultaneously.

"Say hello to your grand-daughters." She said, smiling. Rosa felt the little flutters and her ice-cold heart melted into a puddle. Her eyes filled with tears and the brimmed over, falling down her cheeks.

"Calliope, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. Please forgive me? These two aren't a mistake. God strike me down forever saying that. They are amazing and they're my grandchildren." She said, wrapping her arms around Callie. Callie smiled up at her father who gave her a nod. Nicky and Alejandro gave her a 'right on baby sis' look. When Rosa finally released she shook mark's hand.

"Can you forgive me to young man? I'm a stubborn woman who likes things a certain way. I can see how much you love my daughter. They way you look at her and how you adjust your movement when with her are proof of it." She explained, causing Callie to turn a deep red. Mark smiled and placed his other hand on Rosa's.

"Of course. I understand why you were that way. You want what's best for your daughter. I want the same for my little girls." He explained. The boys awed and Callie reached behind her and grabbed the pillow, chucking it at them.

"Shut it you two!" she yelled. Nicky caught the pillow and hit Alejandro in the back of the head with it.

'Hey what was that for? She threw it!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know, but I can't hit her. She's no more fun. She's all pregnant and boring." He said, sticking his tongue out at him.

"I am not!" Callie exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest, and pouted.

"Aww, wittle Callie got her feelings hurt. Does Callie want her big brother to make it all better?" Alejandro said, in a baby voice. Callie reached for the other pillow and threw it his way, missing completely and hitting the coffee table.

"Cal, you throw like a girl! I taught you better than that." He said, laughing at her.

"I'll show you girl!" she said, getting up and started after them. Both boys stood and laughed.

"Ohh, we're shaking in our knees! What are you going to do Callie? You can't fight like old times!" Nicky said, standing firmly in his place. Callie looked around the room and smirked when she saw the table near the dining room. It was covered in Christmas decorations. She walked over to it and picked up a ceramic Santa. She held it in her hands and looked over her shoulder, smirking at her brothers. She tossed it up and caught it. Mark tried to cover his chuckle. He leaned over to Rosa.

"Are they always like this?" he asked. Rosa nodded her head and laughed.

"Worse. Once, Calliope got so mad at them that she took everyone of their game consoles and threw them into the pond. You should have seen the boys jumping after them. By the time they got them they were water logged and covered in moss and slime. Callie refused to be just the little sister. She can fight with the boys and keep up with them. Nicky over there is my little girl. He's more feminine than my Calliope. She gets him where is hurts. Just watch you'll see." She explained.

"Callie, don't! Those things hurt." Alejandro said, back up. He stopped when his back hit the stone brick wall. Callie smiled and shook her head.

"I may be pregnant and fat but I'm still the same Callie. Only now I'm a hormonal Callie." She said, raising the Santa. Neither parent moved to stop Callie from throwing the knick-knack at her brother. Nicky stood there, laughing so hard that he doubled over. Callie shot a glare his way.

"Don't you laugh, mister. You're next!" she said, turning back to Alejandro who frantically searched for something to throw back at her. Callie raised her hands and threw the Santa at him. It shattered on the wall right next to his head, causing Alejandro jump.

"Still think I throw like a girl?" she asked, folding her arms. A smile spread across his face.

'There's my baby sister." He said, nodding his head. He hated seeing the emotional mess she was. She wasn't the little sister he could throw over his should and she beat him on the back until he put her down. She had changed. Seeing her like this made him feel better.

"I never went anywhere, I just decided to hide." She said, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"What are you going to do to your big sister?" he whispered, indicating Nicky. Nicky saw the gesture.

"Hey, no tag team. That is not fair!" he yelled.

"Tag team my dear brother? Me? Never." Callie said, innocently. Emilio could see the wheels turning in his little girls head. He watched as Callie walked over to her father. She picked up his cup of coffee. Mark was going to protest, but the look on her face told him she wasn't going to drink it.

"Can I borrow this daddy?" she asked, sweetly.

'Of course, princess." He said, knowing exactly what she was going to do. Callie walked over to Nicky who was frantically shaking his head and hands at her.

"Calliope Iphegenia, don't you dare!' he said, but it was too late. Callie threw the coffee all over his shirt.

"Callie, this is a Thomas Pink original! I spent a fortune on this! You've ruined it!" he explained, trying to salvage his shirt. Callie laughed as he pulled the shirt off and threw it at her. She held it up and looked at for a bit.

Now it's a Callie Torres original." She said, laughing at the now coffee stained baby blue shirt.

"You are so paying to have it replaced." He said, placing his hands on his hip. Callie rolled her eyes. He was more of a girl than she had ever dreamed of being. He scowled at her and she bust out laughing.

"You look like mom when you do that!" she said, grabbing her stomach in her laughter. Everyone started laughing and Nicky folded his arms across his chest and let out a very girly hmph, causing everyone to laugh harder. He stomped off toward the kitchen only to have Callie throw his shirt back at him.

"Don't forget this. Give it to Teresa, she may be able to salvage it." She said, still laughing. He threw it to the floor.

"Do it yourself. You created the mess!" he said, stomping away.

"Told you Callie would get him back." Rosa, said, looking up at Mark. He shook his head and rolled into the chair with laughter.

"Oh my god! I can't breathe! That's the best thing I've seen all week!" he said, clutching at his stomach. Callie turned around and placed her hands on his hips. Her stare made him stop laughing and the rest of her family, backed up away from her next target.

"The best thing you've ever seen? Mom, daddy, close your ears." She said, walking toward Mark.

'Calliope, we're adults. We don't need to close our ears." Her father protested.

"Daddy, do you really want me to talk about my sex life in your ear shot." She asked. Emilio's eyes widened and shook his head.

"I'll go see if Teresa finished with breakfast." He said, and left so fast that he was a blur.

"That's what I thought." She said, turning back to her boyfriend.

"The best thing you've ever seen huh? Did I not wake you up with a mid blowing orgasm this morning? Or how about the hot tub in our bathroom? And if I recall you said the best thing was me riding you until the early morning hours." She said, causing her mother to turn red and join her father in the kitchen.

"Ok, too much information for the brother!" Alejandro protested.

"If you can't handle that I'm sexually active, then leave!" she yelled at him. Alejandro left so not to cause another Callie chaos.

"I'm sorry baby. But I don't have siblings. Your interaction was great with them." He said, cowering under her glare. Callie finally started laughing, confusing him.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Oh baby, you should have seen your face! It was great!" she said, sitting down on his lap.

"Did I miss something?' he asked.

"No. I'm not mad at you baby. My little outburst with you, was to get rid of them." She said, kissing him. Mark wrapped his arms around her and smiled against her lips.

"I knew I loved you." He said as she pulled away. He moved his hands around and placed them on her belly.

"They're moving like crazy today." He said, smiling.

"They are. At least the let me sleep last night, thanks to their wonderful daddy. Don't ever doubt you fatherly capabilities. They're not here yet and already you've made them listen to you." She said, grinning back at him. Mark pulled her close to him and placed his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Someone cleared her throat, pulling them out of their embrace. Callie turned around and smiled at Nicky who had finally returned. Callie smiled and got off of Mark's lap.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." She said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How could I? You're my Callie. I swear mom had you for me." He said, hugging his baby sister.

"Besides you look to adorable to be mad at. This dress is fabulous and you look incredible in it. Have I mentioned that I'm extremely excited about having two nieces? Don't get me wrong boys are fun, trust me, but little girl are the best and Uncle Nicky gets to spoil." He said, as he pulled away. Callie giggled and rolled her eyes at him.

"My children are not your guinea pigs, Nicky. But I wouldn't mind a clothing line in their name." she said winking.

"Oh consider it already done honey. I've started on a few pieces actually. You know I go nowhere with out my book. Of course the line won't be done until they are born. I want it debuted with them in it. They will look amazing being carried down the runway." He said, with excitement. Callie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Nicky, do you have to use them? I don't want them paraded around." She asked.

"Of course I won't take no for an answer. They will be little stars in no time." He said, rubbing her belly.

"Fine but you have to ask their father." She said, looking back at Mark. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh thanks for the help, baby. You're supposed to be on my side!" she whined.

"Sorry, but I think the idea is cute." He said, getting up and walking over to them.

"Oh yay!" Nicky exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Not telling. They are surprises. But I can tell you their names being with M. that's all you get. I'm sure you can get a decent name for their line with that." She said,

walking into Mark's open arms.

"Baby sister of mine, you are impossible." Nicky said, shaking his head. Callie looked around the house and frowned a bit. There was just one thing wrong with today. People were missing.

"Nicky where is Cristina?" she asked.

"She hasn't come down stairs yet." He said, shrugging his shoulder.

"She's still in bed? I'll go get her." She said kissing Mark's cheek and then went up the stairs. She didn't bother knocking, they never did. They usually barged in unannounced.

"Teenie get your ass…Oh my god!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands when she saw that her best friend wasn't alone in her bed. Cristina was sleeping on the chest of her brother, Jaime. A small smile began to creep to her face. She wanted to wake them but she had to get Nicky up here. She backed out of the room and shut the door.

"Nicky, come here quick!" she yelled down the stairs. Nicky came running up the stairs.

"What?" he asked. Callie put her finger to her lips and lowly pushed open the door to Cristina's room. Nicky gasped at the two sleeping on the bed.

"Should we wake them?" he asked. Callie nodded but grabbed Nicky's phone from his pocket.

"Yours has a camera right?" she asked. He nodded and Callie took a few shots of them. She closed the phone and handed it back to him. They looked to each other and mouthed a 1, 2,3.

"Merry Christmas!" they yelled in unison. Both Jaime and Cristina jumped out of the bed. Cristina grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body when she saw Nicky standing there.

"Oh don't worry honey. Not interested, but my baby brother seems to be." He said, with a chuckle. Jaime turned red and threw a pillow at him.

"Jesus what's with you guys and pillows?" he asked, ducking out of the way before it hit him.

"Iphegenia, get the hell out of my room! Do I disturb you after sex with McSteamy?" she yelled. Callie started laughing and grabbed Nicky's arm, pulling him out.

"Oh come on Callie, I want to stay and torture him!" he said, as she dragged him out.

"You can poke fun at him later. I have a few things to say to Cristina anyway." She said.

"Fine. So McSteamy? He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't ask. Cristina and the other interns last year gave two of the attendings McNames and Mark's is McSteamy. I actually knew him by that before I knew his name. I picked him up in the bar using that name." she said, winking at him.

"Oh really? Do tell little sister."

"There's nothing to tell Then it was dirty. I was upset of my dumbass of an ex-husband, well then boyfriend and Mark was just there. Plus I had a number of Gin and Tonics and was hardly capable of making a coherent decision."

"Aww my baby sister is all grown up."

"You're such an ass. I grew up the day you decided to confide your damn sexuality to me. Speaking of how's life in rainbow land?"

"It sucks. I'm single once again. Apparently I'm stubborn and pig headed."

"No, not you!"

"Now who's the ass?"

"Me? Why I never!"

"Hello, little miss knocked up."

"Could you stop saying it like that? That makes them sound dirty and my children are not dirty."

"Fine! Please tell me their names! I won't tell Mark I know I swear." He begged, giving her his own pouty face. Callie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Come here." She said, motioning for him to come closer. She whispered the names into his ear and he jumped back a d squealed quietly.

"Those are perfect. I won't tell a soul I swear." He said, crossing his chest.

"You'd better not, I'll change my mind on you being god father if you do." She said, grinning at him. The look on his face made up for everything. He was happy and shocked at the same time.

"Oh take that look off your face. Mom and Daddy will think something's wrong. Come on let's go eat I'm starving." She explained dragging him into the dining room. The table was set and the last of the food was being placed in the center. Callie sat down next too mark, just as Cristina and Jaime emerged from upstairs.

"Jaime Emilio Torres, where you in her room all night?" Rosa exclaimed, as she sat down. Jaime rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled something.

"What was that son? I didn't hear you."

"Yes, ma'am." He said, a little louder. Callie, Nicky and Alejandro, put their heads down, trying to hide their laughter.

"I can't believe you. What happened to my children? My oldest son is gay, Alejandro, well he's just Alejandro. Jaime, you're just as bad as your sister! Fornication!" she sat, crossing herself several times. All four of her children looked at her with dropped jaws. Emilio rubbed his hand over his face. Cristina quietly took her seat next to Callie and Mark, decided to break the silence and tension in the room.

"Who's ready to eat?" he asked, getting glares from the entire Torres family. Mark shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like the looks he was receiving. Callie's family he didn't mind so much. Callie was the one who scared him the most. She could with hold sex and anything else she wanted to from him.

"Ok, never mind." He said softly, putting his head down to avoid the glares. Callie reached over and grabbed his hand.

"It's ok, baby. We're always like this. You should see thanksgiving." She said, with a smile, causing the table to erupt with past Thanksgivings and Christmases. Mark's heart began to beat again. The breakfast was one of the best things he'd ever experienced. Growing up he had never had family time. His mother was either too drunk or too involved with her lovers and friends to show any interest and his father was always gone with work. The most he got on Christmas were his presents from his grandparents and a bowl of Cereal with the servants. His parents would paw him off on to them for their big party he was never allowed to attend. He looked around the table and smiled at the bright faces of Callie's family. This was what he had always wanted. A table full of shining faces, telling stories and sharing their day with everyone. He looked over, just as Callie looked at him. She smiled brightly at him, and held his hand against her leg. He loved the interaction she had with her family.

She had once told him that family was everything to her and she wanted a guy that felt the same. Mark was that man, whether he had believed it or not. Emilio had accepted him in his daughter's life, as did her mother in her own weird way. Her brothers had talked to him about his actions and what he intended to do. They accepted his answers and welcomed him with open arms. For the first time he actually felt at home.

"Are you ok?" Callie asked, when she noticed he wasn't speaking.

"I'm fine baby. Perfectly fine. Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You, the twins, our family. Today is perfect. I love you." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to my best friend, and call my other one." She said, with a smile. Mark watched as she walked away. Nicky nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

"She really does love you, Mark. You can see it in the way she talks to you and the way she adjusts her movements. When you move, she moves to close any gap between you. You're a lucky guy." He explained.

"I know. She's the best thing to ever happen to me." He replied, with a goofy grin.

Callie walked into the living room after the breakfast and rolled her eyes a her brother and Cristina making out on the couch. Callie cleared her throat and folded her arms. Jaime pulled away and sighed when he saw Callie standing there. She nodded her head to the left and Jaime got up to leave. She walked over to Cristina and sat down next to her.

"What?" Cristina asked.

"Teenie, you slept with my brother."

"Yeah a few times. Don't tell me you're one of those friends, who's siblings are off limits. Because I don't think I can do that. You do realize you're brothers are built like Greek gods."

"One, I'm not one of those friends. I think it's cute. Jaime went through the same thing you did. Only his fiancé threw her ring at him. Did you notice the scar above his right eye? That's where that came from. The 4-carat diamond slashed it open. Second, ew! Don't ever say that again in my presence. Save the details for Meredith. He's my brother. I don't need to hear about his sex with my best friend."

"Whatever and yes I did know that. We didn't just jump into bed Iphie. He took me out to a movie when you were at work. We talked a lot and we have a lot in common. He's a great guy."

"I know, but rules. Don't hurt him. You think I'm scary now, just wait." She said, pointing her finger at Cristina. Cristina pushed her hand away.

"Ok, crazy pregnant chick."

"That I am and proud of it. But really I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy. Maybe I can convince him to stay around for a while."

"Actually he's going to be here for sometime. His company landed a contract out here for a major renovation on that run-down theater by the hospital." She explained with a smile.

"Good, you get time together. Well, I'll let you get back to your make-out session. I know he's out there dying to get back in here." She said, getting up. Cristina rolled her eyes and waved her off. Jaime smiled at Callie. She grabbed his arm ad pulled him to her.

"The rules go double for you. You hurt her, you're a dead man." She whispered sweetly into his ear. Jaime swallowed hard and nodded. She let go of him and walked away.

Later that night after presents and a filling dinner, each person went their separate ways. Emilio took Rosa out, Cristina and Jaime went to bed, and Nicky perched himself on the couch, playing karaoke revolution. Callie rolled her eyes. The singing gene definitely passed him.

"Leave the singing to me, Nicky." She said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, then you do it." He said, handing her the headset. She shook her head and looked at Mark.

"We have our own, Christmas thing to do."

"Oh god. Information I did not need." He said, clasping his hands over his ears. Callie giggled and took Mark's hand. They walked hand in hand up the stairs and locked themselves in their bedroom.

"Today was incredible Callie." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Mmm, it was." She said in a low moan. He pulled away from her and walked to their dresser.

"You have one more present." He said, pulling on a small bag.

"Mark, you gave me so much today. What could you possibly have for me?" she asked. Mark reached into the bag and pulled out a box. He opened it to reveal a necklace. A large diamond was in the center and two smaller one, flanked it. She ran her finger over it, and smiled up at him.

"Mark it's beautiful." She whispered.

"The large one is us and the two smaller ones are for our girls." He explained and pulled the necklace from the box. She turned around and lifted her hair for him to put it on her. She touched the stones and smiled.

"It's perfect. I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you too Callie. This has been the most incredible Christmas I've ever had. Thank you."

"Thank me, why?"

"Because if I hadn't fallen in love with you and we conceived our children, I would have never had this today. I'd be sitting alone in the Archfield, eating take out and watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV. Callie started to laugh.

"You actually watch that?"

"Yes, I watched it every year ever since I was a child. It made me hope that there was such a thing as a family. This year that hope became a reality." He said, kissing her. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck. He led her to the bed and they finished their perfect Christmas with their very own version of 'It's a Wonderful Life'.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: We know the drill so I'm not going into it. K?**_

"Mark Sloan, get your ass up this instant!" Callie yelled, shaking Mark awake. Mark rubbed his eyes open, groaning.

"Callie, what the hell? Why did you wake me up?" he asked, sitting up. Callie was sitting against the headboard, her arms folded across her and sitting on top of her pregnant belly. She was glaring at him.

"What did I do?" he asked, confused.

"One, these two will not sleep, therefore making it impossible for me to sleep. I've been trying to wake you up for the past 20 minutes but you sleep like a damn log. Two, I have a craving for Rocky Road and hot fudge so I went to the kitchen but we don't have any! I don't want to wake Teresa up so you're going to have to go get it, or I'm waking up my parents and they will not be happy. My brothers will just laugh at me." She explained, not bothering to breathe between the sentences. Mark tried to hide the grin that was trying to appear across his face. It was her first mood-swing. His smirk must not have been hidden too well, because the next thing he knew, he was being hit upside the head with her hand.

"Do not laugh at me! I'm carrying your children. You don't get to laugh or make fun of me. Now get your ass out of this bed and get my damn food!" she yelled, her face reddening with her anger. Mark's eyes widened and he scrambled off the bed, the sheet catching around his ankle causing him to fell onto the floor face first.

"Damn it!" he said, trying to free himself from the sheet. Callie grabbed the sheet and tugged it hard, causing Mark to flip over on to his back. The back of his head his the hard wood floor. He yelled a few obscenities before getting to his feet. He looked at his very pregnant girl friend for sympathy but none was there. Her arms were still folded across her and the look on her face, made every bone in his body shift with fear. He decided against saying another word and began to get dressed. She watched his every move, as if she were waiting for him to slip up so she could lash out at him. He avoided her glare as he stepped out the door. Callie smirked in victory and picked up the remote to the flat screen that hung on the wall. She turned it on and watched what ever was on.

Mark quickly went down the stairs, his heart still racing from his encounter with a woman who would give Satan a run for his money. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Nicky and Emilio on the couch staring at the beautiful tree Callie had decorated.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me." He said, grabbing his coat off the hook. Emilio and Nicky laughed and stood.

"My son, you experienced a Callie fit. We heard everything. You did the right thing by not giving her what she wants. I learned that the hard way when she was little." Emilio said, patting him on the back. Mark said, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Oh, god. I don't think I can stand that for the remainder of her pregnancy." He said, as he pulled his coat on. Nicky and Emilio once again laughed and shook their heads at him.

"Mark, you have the remainder of your life to deal with them. Callie is a spoiled brat, whether she admits it or not. Thanks to my dear dad here. He gave her what ever her heart desired." Nicky, said smiling over at his father. Emilio shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't help it. She is my only little girl, and mark you will understand the day those two are born and you look into their shining faces. You'll want to make sure they never want for anything and you will want to do everything in your power to be certain they are protected and loved." Emilio said, as he glanced up the stairs.

"I know, I'm a hopeless cause aren't I?" he asked, defeated. Both men nodded their heads and Mark sighed.

'I thought you were sleeping." He said, raising an eyebrow at them both.

"I was sitting in the living room of the guesthouse when I saw the light in the kitchen come on. I saw my dear little sister looking through the cabinets and then saw her leave in a huff. I had to come over to see her outburst and see how you would react. Dad caught me as I was leaving and I explained. He had to follow me." Nicky said, putting his arm around his dad.

"You'd better go get that ice cream before you see a full out Callie fit." Emilio said, pushing Mark to the door. Mark got the hint and left.

2 hours later

Mark came into the house, more exhausted than when he had left. He went to every convenient mart from here to the middle of Seattle to find his girlfriends demands. One store had the ice cream but not the hot fudge so he had to search for another one. He walked up the stairs, bag in hand including a spoon, to his room. He could hear the TV blaring on the other side of the door, but sighed when he pushed up the door to find her fast asleep. She looked absolutely adorable. She was sleeping on her back, one leg tucked under the other and her shirt pushed ups, exposing her belly. Her right hand was above her head, covered her raven hair, while her other was protectively on her belly. He set the bag on the floor and walked over to her. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

"Cal, baby, I'm back." He whispered. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled lightly when she saw him.

"I'm sorry about before. I…" she started but Mark put his finger to her lips.

"Shhh, it's ok baby. Do you want your ice cream or do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I want to go to sleep. They finally calmed enough to let me sleep." She said, through a yawn. Mark grinned and kissed her forehead.

'That's what I figured. I'll go put this in the freezer and I'll come to bed. Go back to sleep." He said, kissing her forehead again. Callie smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. He smiled and then left the room. He was glad to see that the living room was empty and the only light was coming from the Christmas tree. He grinned at the way the lights cast a vast amount of color on the chestnut walls. He ran his hand over the bare wood and thought of when they would be covered in pictures of his family. He couldn't wait until the day he could stand in the back yard and watch as his two little curly haired girls chased him around, while Callie stood on the porch watching them. He walked further into the living room, almost in the kitchen until his eye caught an envelope sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. It was addressed to him in a very familiar handwriting. He placed the bag down and picked up the envelope. He flipped it over and smiled at the kiss on the seal. He kissed the imprint of her lips ant then opened the card. Inside Callie had written a letter.

_Mark,_

_I love you more than you think. Knowing that I will wake up in your arms each night helps me to sleep easier. The day I found out I was pregnant was the happiest yet most terrifying days of my life. When you said what you did, I felt as if my world had ended and I was going to have to raise our children alone. I wasn't even going to let you back into my life even if you did come crawling back to me, but the phone call from Addison (yes, she warned me you were coming, please don't be angry with her), made me realize that I was in love with you no matter how hard I tried to fight it. You are my light Mark. Your friendship with me when my marriage ended helped me deal with the world that was crumbling around me. When I started the flirting it was just to help ease my state of mind and put faith back in myself. But when you approached me and you asked what I was doing, I honestly didn't know. The moment your lips touched mine, I knew. You were the one I wanted and the one who I was meant to be with, not George O'Malley. Not only did that day start the relationship that I treasure with all my being it also gave us our future, our daughters. You gave me the one thing in the world George couldn't. For weeks we tried to get pregnant but it didn't work and the first time I am with you, bam I'm pregnant with identical twins. I guess they don't call you the man whore for nothing. But you're my man whore. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know how much you and our daughters mean to me. I may carry them beneath my heart, but you my love forever will reside inside it. Ok yeah I know I sound cheesy but I needed to let you know how I feel and apparently I can spill my heart out on paper then with my mouth. I know you want to marry me someday, (if you didn't my father would have already had you killed), but all I ask is that you wait until I am ready to take that step again. We can be the family who gets the stare because we're not married and having kids, but I don't care. I will be happy because I get to spend those moments with you and our girls. Don't worry about my family, they are a bunch of nuts but they can see how much I love you and my dad sees how much you love me. I talked to daddy when you left to get the ice cream, he told me about everything you talked about and that he has faith in you and that he thinks you will be an amazing father and husband. He approves of you baby and to me that's the best thing. Deep down I knew he didn't approve of George and I tried to make myself believe that he did for my own sanity but knowing that he approves of you makes our love more real to me. Sorry I'm rambling here and trying not to fall asleep. It's funny how your brain decides to work the moment your body is ready to relax. Right now your children (I say that because they are impossible to reason with) are sleeping, finally so I take that as my cue to end this. Just remember Mark, as much as you may think you will make a horrible father, I have faith in you and that's enough. Together we can do anything. I love you Mark Sloan._

_Forever and only yours, _

_Callie XO_

Mark read the letter over and over again, making sure every word was etched in his memory. It was like she had channeled every feeling and though that had gone through his mind a thousand times over. He closed the card and looked at the cover. It was a photo card. In the slot of the card was a sonogram picture that showed both of the babies. Below the picture Callie had written _Merry Christmas Daddy._ Mark let a single tear fall from his eyes and he wiped it away. He kissed the front of card and tucked it safely in the pocket of his hoodie.

After putting the ice cream and hot fudge in their places, Mark made his way back up to his sleeping girlfriend. He loved the site of her exposed belly and the way her long eyelashes rested gently on her cheeks. He kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed, not bothering to undress. When he wrapped his arms around her, her body automatically adjusted to him and she moved closer to him. He kissed her cheek and soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did Mark would be trying to get Callie not Hahn!

Callie refused to get out of bed the day her parents had to leave. She decided that if she didn't say goodbye they wouldn't have to leave. Her father had always told them that he could never leave without a kiss and a hug goodbye, so she refused to give him either. She wanted them here for the birth of the twins and she wanted her mother here for the remainder of her pregnancy. The closer she got to her due date the more frightened she got. She was currently laying on her side her pillow over her head, trying to drown out the sound of the constant knocking on her bedroom door.

"Calliope get out of that be, this instant. You're acting like a two year old!" he mother yelled from the other side.

"No! I don't want you to leave! I need you guys here! And as much as you don't believe me mother, I need you too!" she yelled back.

"You're a grown woman, Calliope. You can handle this. We promise we'll come back when they're born." Rosa said, calmly as she entered the room.

"No I can't. I scared and you're leaving me here! I know I pull off the tough girl thing but I'm not!"

"Calliope Iphegenia, did I just here you admit that you are scared?"

"Yes, which is why you can't leave me. You have to stay. You can stay in the guesthouse as long as you want. I'll do anything, but please stay here."

"Callie you know we can't, you're father…"

"That's a cop out and you know it. Daddy would stay if I asked him."

Rosa sighed and climbed into the bed behind her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her and held on to her.

"Callie do you really want us here?" she asked, softly.

"Yes, would I be in here, crying if I didn't?"

"No, you don't cry unless something's really wrong."

"Exactly and I was going to pull out all stops to keep you here, including using my daddy skills."

"Which is why I came up here. He would have said yes at the drop of a hat. He can never say no to you." She said, as she began to rub her daughter baby bump.

"I know. They are saying hi to their grandma." She said, placing her arms around her mothers.

"I'm so proud of you Callie."

Callie turned her head and looked at her mother.

"Really?"

"Yes, I am. I know I was upset by the pregnancy at first but I'm very proud of how you are handling this. You are a strong woman and I'm proud to call you my daughter."

"Thank you mom, you have no idea how that much that means to me."

"You're welcome baby. Not will you please get out of this bed, you need to eat and I'll not have you starving my grandchildren."

"Only if you promise you're not leaving."

"We won't leave Calliope. But only your father and I. Nicky and Alejandro need to get back. Nicky has a new line he has to get up and Alejandro will have to run things back home while we're here."

"Thank you!" Callie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

"Ok, ok. Get out of bed, and we're going shopping today. You need suitable maternity clothes."

"Mom! I refuse to wear anything that makes me look like a giant."

"Do you think I would let you? You're mother was a very stylish pregnant woman and you my dear daughter will be to." She said, putting her finger under Callie's chin and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Ok, fine. Mark is at work and I thankfully have the day off. Richard gave me today off to spend it with you guys before you left."

"You're taking a lot of time off, doesn't that interfere with you're promotion."

"No actually, I'm splitting the responsibilities with a fellow resident. Richard saw that it was a tough job for just one person and with everything that has happened he made us split it and I have no problem with that." She said, finally sitting up in the bed. Her stomach grumbled.

"I told you that you needed to eat. You forget I was pregnant three times Calliope, I don know a few things."

"Which is why I need you here. I'm terrified of everything."

"Callie, you're going to be just fine. And I'm not going anywhere. How can I when you're sitting here looking at me like that. Now I know why your father can't say no to you. Come on let's get out of here before your father thinks I strangled you for acting like a child." She said, chuckling. Callie giggled as her mother got off them bed and she followed suit. Her mother glanced back at her and just stared as Callie tugged her shirt around her belly.

"What?"

"You look absolutely stunning. Pregnancy is very you." Rosa said smiling. Callie smiled back and walked over to her, hugging her.

"Thank you for being here Mom. I mean that."

In the few months that past Callie found herself growing more with each passing day. She was in constant pain and it was all Mark could do to rub her back but nothing seemed to help. Callie's mother had tried comforting him and telling him there was nothing he could do but be there for her. He seemed like he was useless. Callie was carrying his children and it was hell on her body. He made it a point to make sure she was comfortable. When she hit her 8th month Richard made her take her leave, causing the biggest tantrum he had ever seen. She yelled at him in Spanish, making the poor man fear for his life. After he calmly stated that she had to for the babies' sake she calmed down and agreed to take her leave.

At 8 ½ months pregnant, Callie felt like a whale. She waddled through the kitchen, searching for something to eat. Her mother shook her head and chuckled lightly at her daughter.

"Calliope what are you looking for?" she asked, as Callie, rummaged through the snack cabinet. Callie turned to her, her belly poking out and shrugged.

"I don't know. I know when I see it." She said, turning back to the cabinet. She placed her hand against her back ad moaned at the aching sensation. Rosa walked over to her and applied pressure against her back.

"Mmmm… that feels great mom."

"Good, now have you found what you're looking for?"

"No. Oh, wait. I've got it." She said, reaching in and pulling out a bag of Dill Pickle potato chips. She pulled the clip off and opened the bag. Reaching, she grabbed a large chip and put it into her mouth.

"That's better. God I wish my back would stop hurting."

"How long has it been hurting Callie?" Rosa asked, suspiciously.

"Off and on all day. It's nothing mom, just back pain. I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are, but you're close to delivery and they've already dropped. You need to take it easy."

"God, you sound like Mark." She said huffing. She slammed the door on the cabinet shut and stomped off. She sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV, and angrily ate her chips.

"What's wrong?" he mother asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm tired of everyone treating me like a piece of glass. Daddy frets over every little thing; Mark watches my every move and you, you ask me questions and assume that every ache and pain I have means I'm in labor! Just lay off, all of you!" she said, her voice rising with every word. Rosa threw her hands up and stood up. She knew first hand what Callie was going through.

"Ok, ok, just calm down. I'll go make you some tea." She said, and started to walk away.

Callie clutched the bag of chips, crushing every fragile piece of potato.

"Mommy, don't go!" she yelled. Rosa turned around. Something was wrong. Callie never called her mommy. Callie was holding the bag so tightly that her knuckles started to turn white. The look on her face was of pain and discomfort.

"Callie, are you having a contraction?" she asked, rushing over to her. Callie nodded and Rosa pried the bag from Callie's hand. She reached behind her and rubbed small circles into Callie's back.

"Just breathe." Rosa said, calmly. Callie breathed deeply, in through her nose and out through her mouth, not taking her eyes off her mother. She relaxed into the couch and sighed.

"Is it over?'

"Yes. Damn it, I need to call Mark."

"Just hold on Callie, you're just starting labor. It's going to be a while."

"I know mom, but I still need to call him. He'll freak if I just show up at the hospital and announce that I'm in labor."

"True, but don't alarm him. Just explain that you're having contractions and…"

"Mom!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"Go tell Daddy and Jaime. Call Nicky too. I want him here if he can get a flight out." She said, getting up.

"Oh no you don't sit you butt back down. I'll bring the phone to you." She said, pulling Callie back to the couch. Callie folded her arms across her chest as her mother handed her the telephone.

"Stop whining. You're about to become a mother, it's time to grow up."

"There's one thing you must know, mother of mine. I may grow older but I refuse to grow up." She said, taking the phone. She dialed the number to Mark's pager, leaving the number 22 on it.

Mark was just finishing the last few stitches on a face lift when his pager went off.

"Someone get that." He called, not taking his eyes off the patient. George O'Malley picked up the pager and looked down at it, confused.

"Dr. Sloan, it says 22." He said, holding the pager up. Mark's eyes widened and he glanced up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Shit"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, no, hell I don't know."

"Sir, what does that mean?"

"It's Callie's page. 22 means she's in labor and I'm stuck suturing a face!"

"Oh…oh! Do you want me to finish up the stitches?"

"No, I just finished the last one. You need to finish up here. I have to go. She's completely finished. Just get her off the table and in post –op." he said, as he laid his tools down. He ran out of the OR, leaving a very broken-hearted George behind.

"Mother! They're coming back! Oh god damn it!" she yelled, through the house. Rosa came running back into the living room. Callie was still on the couch this time clutching the cushions, as she tried to breathe through the contraction.

"It's not working! Why isn't it working?!" she yelled. Rosa resumed working circle into the small of her back.

"You need to relax and breathe. If you tense up they will only hurt worse." She explained. Callie relaxed a little and breathes deeply.

"Oh forget this natural crap, I want the epidural the minute I get to the hospital!"

"I figured you would. You never were one for pain. I remember one time you fell from the garden wall and cut open your knee. You screamed so loud and the sound was horrendous. Your father and I came running out to find you on the ground clutching your knee. When we cleaned it up it was a mere scratch but the sound you made sounded as if it had ripped knee open. It was so minor you don't even have a scar."

"Mother, can we please not talk about how much of a baby I am when it comes to pain. In labor here, don't you think I know that!" she said, as the pain started to reside. She relaxed and closed her eyes.

'That's my girl just rest. You're in for a long road, especially if you take after me. I was in labor with Nicky for 15 hours."

"Oh, great."

"You little missy, were the stubborn one. They had to induce my labor because you were two weeks past your due date. After 19 hours of labor and 3 hours of pushing you refused to come. They finally did a cesarean and then you decided not to breathe, nearly giving me a heart attack."

"Mother would you stop it! You're scaring me. You shouldn't be telling me these stories as I'm about to give birth."

"Oh right sorry. I'm trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah, well it's not working. Where the hell is Mark. I paged him a half hour ago."

"I'm right here." He said, rushing into the door. Callie smiled and Rosa nodded as she left the two alone. He placed his hand on her stomach and Callie placed hers on top of his.

"How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Ok, how far apart are the contractions and how many have you had?"

"30 minutes and 2."

"Ok, we've got a while. Do you want to go to the hospital now?"

"Hell yes! I want the damn epidural. There's no way in hell I'm going to sit here and go through al this pain for any longer than I have to." She said, causing mark to chuckle.

"Ok, let's get you in the car. Is your bag upstairs?"

"No, mom brought it down. I told her I was leaving as soon as you got here." She said, pointing to the bag in the corner.

"What about the teddy bears and your pillow?"

"Both are there, behind the bag."

"Should we tell your parents' we're leaving?"

"They are getting in the car as we speak so let's go. Oh and on the way call Addie and tell her to get her ass on a plane and get here. Oh shit, call Cristina. She'll have my head ass if I don't tell her that they are coming."

"Ok." He said, getting her bag and other things. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her out to the car. Once in Mark grabbed his phone and called Addison first.

"Addie, it's Mark. In the words of my very pregnant girlfriend, get your ass on a plane and get here, the girls are coming." He said. Mark put it on speakerphone just as Addison started to laugh.

"Yeah sure, laugh at your laboring friend. Very nice Addison." Callie said, sarcastically.

"Sorry Callie. I'm booking a ticket now. There's a flight leaving in 30 minutes and there's an available ticket. I'll be there soon. You should be fine until I get here. It's your first baby and it's multiples so you're going to be there a while."

"Yeah, so I've been told."

"Oh, you'll be ok, especially after the drugs. I'll see you as soon as I get there. Take care of her Mark!" Addison scolded.

"Ok, bye" she said, and the line went dead.

Mark hit the end button and then called Cristina.

"What do you want, sperm donor?"

"Hello to you to, Yang. I'm just calling to tell you that your best friend just so happens to be in labor."

"Oh, where are you guys?"

"We're on the freeway. We're nearly there."

"Ok, I'll tell Alex you're on your way. He'll make sure she's admitted immediately." She said hanging up her phone.

12 hours later, Callie was growing restless. But she thanked the anesthesiologist several times for making the pain go away. Addison stood on her left, mark on her right and Cristina sitting by her feet. Rosa made Emilio and Jaime leave, Callie wasn't very comfortable with her father and brother seeing her parts, let alone watching a child being pushed through them. She now sat in a chair, close to Callie's bed. Addison had offered to deliver the babies but Callie wanted her support as her friend not barking orders at her to push. Alex came into the room.

"How are you doing Callie?" he asked, as he sat down on a stool.

"Better if you tell me I can start to push." She said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Let me do a quick exam and I'll tell you if you can. You know the drill." He said, as he pulled on his gloves. Callie raised her knees and Alex slipped in two fingers and then smiled.

"You're fully dilated. You can start pushing." He said, as he pulled his fingers out. He pulled off his gloves and put on knew ones as Addison and Mark, helped Callie move down in the bed and put her legs in the stirrups.

"This is so not, comfortable." She sighed as she became completely exposed.

Mark leaned over and kissed her cheek, then bushed the tray hair that fell from her ponytail from her face.

"Ok, Callie, even though you have the epidural, you're still going to feel the pressure from the delivery." Alex said, as he sat back down. Callie nodded.

"Mark, help her push." Addison said, nodding to the bed. Mark slipped off his shoes and settled himself behind her. Cristina took Marks spot on her right. Callie smiled and thanked her for being there. Cristina shrugged and smirked.

"Ok, Callie give me a big push." Alex said. Mark leaned into her as she pushed, she grabbed Cristina and Addison's hands as she pushed. Rosa, turned her head to one side, she couldn't watch as her baby girl went through this. She was surprised to hear Callie not screaming at the top of her lungs. Instead when she looked back, Callie was focused and pushing with all her might. A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before anyone saw.

After 20 minutes of pushing, Baby Girl A started to crown. Alex urged her to push and Rosa and opted to stand behind Alex, to actually watch as her granddaughter came into the world. Callie took a deep breath and pushed hard, using mark as leverage. Rosa clutched her hand to her chest as she watched the tiny head emerged from Callie's body. Her hand flew to her mouth when the little girl was finally free from her daughter. Alex quickly placed the baby on Callie's chest. Callie made her mother cut the cord, because Mark was too engrossed by the appearance of his daughter. Rosa sobbed as she cut it. Alex took the baby from Callie and placed her in the warmer, long enough to get the second baby. 15 minutes later the second little girl was born. Callie cuddled both of her girls against her chest as Mark stared in awe at the two little beings that were totally and completely his. He leaned over her and touched both girls carefully.

"Relax, daddy, they aren't going to break." Addison joked. Callie giggled and looked up at Mark. He looked back at her and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"I love you, Callie, will you marry me?" he asked, causing everyone in the room to stop breathing as they waited for Callie's answer.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I even went out and bought the ring." He said, fishing through his pockets. He removed a small navy box and opened it, revealing a 1 karat princess cut diamond set in white gold. Callie looked at it then back at Mark, gently biting her lip.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yes, now put that gorgeous ring on my finger." She said. Addison took the baby in Callie's left hand as Cristina too the one on the right. Mark slipped the ring into placed and then kissed her.

'Did we miss it?!" Nicky yelled, as he burst through the door. Callie laughed and pointed to both sides of her.

"Oh my god! They are just perfect! My little models!' I brought a prototype! They'd better be wearing them home." He said, handing Callie two bags. She reached in and pulled out matching outfits. Each tiny dress was a satin material with chiffon draped over them. She glanced at the name on the tags.

"I love the name of the design! Oh speaking off, I need to get that part over with." She said, laying the dresses across her lap.

"Addie, Cristina, come here." She said, motioning for them to sit on the bed. Both women sat down. Callie looked up at Mark and he nodded for her to continue.

"Ok, so we had a hell of a time trying to name them and then figure out which of you would be god-mother. Neither of us could choose between you. So Addie, Cristina meet your god-daughters, Montgomery Anne, Annie, and Maddilynn Cristine, Maddie." She said, pointing to each baby. Addie held Annie and Cristina held Maddie.

"Really?" Both women, said in unison. Callie and Mark nodded. Cristina broke her mold completely and kicked the tiny girl she held in her arms, eliciting awe from everyone in the room.

"Leave me alone! I'm allowed to spoil!" she snapped, causing everyone to laugh.

Emilio came into the room and his heart stopped as he saw the two pink bundles. He walked over to the bed, grabbing Rosa's hand in the process.

"Guys, give them to my parents. They need to meet their grandchildren." She said. Cris and Addie handed the babies off. Both started to cry.

"Oh, Calliope they are gorgeous. They look like you did when you were their size." Her father stated, as he leaned into kiss the tiny girls cheek.

"Almost, Emilio, they both have my eyes and feet. Poor girls." Mark said from behind her.

"Oh daddy, you'll be happy to know that Mark asked me to marry him and I said yes." She said, holding her hand up for him to see.

"Oh he finally got the nerve to ask you?" he asked.

'What? You knew?"

"Of course I knew. He came to me last week and asked my permission to marry you." He said, not removing his gaze from little Annie. Callie looked up at Mark and smiled.

"You asked my father to marry me?" she asked.

"Guilty."

"I love you Mark."

"I love you to Callie." He said pressing a kiss onto her soft lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark tried his best to put the tiny dress on his day old daughter as Callie giggled at his efforts. She was sitting indian style in her hospital bed, dressed the other little girl with ease. Mark turned his head so and glared at her. Callie bit her lip to stop her laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked, trying to figure out how to get the dress over Maddie's tiny head.

"You. You've never dressed a baby before have you?" she asked, lifting a fully dressed Annie into her arms.

"No and for the record I've never changed a diaper either."

"Want me to take over?"

"No! I have to learn to do this. She just won't stop wiggling! How the hell am I supposed to dress her if she keeps moving around?"

"You do it quickly before you piss her off."

Mark sighed and tried again to pull the dress over her head. It wouldn't fit over.

"It won't fit!" he yelled, causing Callie to laugh again. She looked down at Annie and grinned.

"You're daddy is one funny guy." She said, placing a kiss on her head. She looked up at mark and smiled as he struggled to pull the dress over her head.

"Mark stop you're going to hurt her. It's not going to fit until you undo the buttons on the back." She explained.

"What!? They have buttons? God these things are confusing." He said, pulling the dress away. He made sure she was safely on his lap and unbuttoned the back of the dress. He easily slid it over her head then scratched his head on how he was going to get her little arms in the sleeves.

"Just put your hand under the dress and pull them through."

"I'll hurt her."

"No you won't their bodies are very flexible Mark." She explained. Mark did as she said and barely put any strength behind the pulling. Maddie pulled her little arms back against her chest, causing her father to groan.

"You're going to have to pull harder than that."

"Don't you think I know that now?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh good god, hand her here."

"No! I have to be able to dress my own child!"

"And at the rate you're going, she'll be walking by the time you get that dress on her."

"Ugh! Fine you do it!" he said, getting up, the dress hanging around Maddie's neck. Callie took her in her free arm as Mark gently picked up Annie. Callie laid Maddie on the bed and easily dressed her.

"See. It's not rocket science." She claimed, picking her up and kissing her. Mark rolled his eyes and kissed the girl in his arms.

"Ok, so now how the hell are we going to tell them apart?" he asked, glancing from Maddie to Annie.

"Oh ye of little faith. Easy each of them have distinct characteristics that set them apart from each other."

"They do?"

"Yes, I noticed them when I was watching the nurses wash them this morning. Maddie has a small birthmark on her back. It's a light brown and is shaped like a half moon. It's very adorable. Annie here has a birthmark right under her left arm. It's on her chest near her under arm. It's a darker brown and has it's own free form." She explained.

"Oh, you're going to have to write that down. I'll never remember it." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"At least you're being honest." She explained.

"Give her to me and get their car seats. Don't worry the bases are already in the car, and all you have to do is lock them in place. You won't have to figure out how to get them in." She explained. Mark gave her a sigh of thanks and placed Annie in her mother's arms. Mark kissed each of his girls and then left to retrieve the carriers that were sitting in the resident's lounge. They had been a gift from the residents to the both of them.

Callie looked down at her girls and smiled at them.

"Looks, like it's just us girl for a bit. Ok, here's the deal. Mommy may look like the strong one but to be honest, I have no clue what I'm doing and that scares me to death. But just so you know, we're going to try our best to be good parents to you two. You both deserve everything." She explained. She looked up as applause erupted from the doorway.

"Very nice speech Iphie! It was so touching, I think I have to go barf now." Cristina explained, walking into the room.

"Shut up Teenie!" she said, poking her tongue out at her. Cristina sat down on the edge of the bed and demanded one of the twins. Callie handed her Annie and smiled as Cristina bonded with the little girl.

"You know for someone who plays the 'I care for no one' card, you sure do crumble at the site of your godchildren." Callie said raising her eyebrow.

"My reputation was ruined thanks to you!"

"Me what did I do?"

"You gave birth to the most amazing girls I've ever seen and turned me into a blubbering idiot when you named me a godmother."

"Oh well I can take that title away if you don't want it to ruin your butch like attitude."

"The hell you will! You've given it to me and can't take it back."

"Ok, ok fine. I guess you can keep it." Callie said, grinning. Cristina reached over and slapped her on the arm.

"Hello, holding an infant!"

"Dude, you can't use my goddaughter as a shield. That's just not cool!"

"Then don't slap me and I won't"

"I've earned the right to slap you."

"Oh and how so?"

"One you're the best friend, that gives me right enough. Two I'm dating your brother, who is amazing in everyway. I mean God the things he can do with his…"

"Stop right there! Eww! There are little ears and he's my brother! I'll tell you what Bailey told me; I can't handle your sex life ever! Especially since your sex life includes my brother!"

"Fine, you're no fun. How am I supposed to spill my secrets if you won't let me?"

"You should have thought about that before you bedded my brother!"

"Excuse me I didn't bed him. It was the other way around. And he's just too damn cute for me to resist."

"Ok, again eww! Stop Talking, just stop talking." She said, putting her hand up. Cristina sighed.

"Whatever!"

"So wanna tell me how this ruined your reputation. Because if I recall you only cried in here when I made you godmother."

"Nope, wrong. I cried again. Stupid female hormones!"

"When?"

"This morning while I was on call. I came up to check on you. When I came in you were in bed with the sperm donor, sleeping the night away. I left and went to the nursery to see how my girls were doing."

"You're girls?"

"Shut up. Talking here."

"Then continue."

"Ok. When I got there the twins were in the front row. They are kind of hard to miss anyway, since they are the most gorgeous babies in there. The nurse in there saw my standing out there and motioned for me to come in. I went in and she recognized me as friend and asked if I'd like to hold them Of course I said yes and the moment she placed them in my arms, the damn water works started. It would have been fine if my stupid interns weren't standing outside the nursery smiling like idiots at me!" she explained, though no once taking her eyes away from Annie.

"Aww, you care. You know I love you right?" Callie said, grinning.

"Yeah, so I've been told."

"So what did you do to the snot nosed interns?"

"Well once I gave the twins back I marched out there and yelled at them. I told them if they had time to stand around then they had time to do charts. They weren't happy with me but I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't changed."

"God Teenie!"

"Damn right I am."

"Ok, I didn't mean it like that."

"As Bailey said, I'm not the god but I am their god!"

"What is it with us and the Bailey quotes today?"

"Hell who knows but she's a great person."

"Word! That woman is hell on two feet. She may be little but damn she can make a person piss themselves with one look.'

"Don't I know it! Have you gotten the Bailey stare down?"

"Oh yeah. She taught it to me to use on Shepherd when that girl with Vaters and severe scoliosis came in."

"Ah, it's scary as hell."

"Yup, and look the sperm donor has arrived." Callie said, smiling as Mark entered, carrying the car seats.

"Sperm donor?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's was all Cristina!" Callie said, pointing at her.

"Thanks for the back up, Iphie!" Cristina replied.

"Hey I sleep with him. I can't have him pissed at me."

"Whatever!"

"Ok, ok ladies stop the little girl fight in front of my girls." He said as he plucked Maddie from Callie's arms. He successfully placed her in a carrier and did the same with Annie.

"Ok, how did you do that? 30 minutes ago you couldn't even put Maddie's dress on." Callie asked.

"I had an epiphany?"

"Umm, right. Who helped?"

"Helped? No one I swear!"

"Sure."

"Fine, Derek showed me." He finally admitted. Callie nodded and gave Cristina a hi-five.

"I knew it! Ok, are we ready to get out of here? Frankly I'm sick of this place when I'm the damn patient." She said, climbing out of the bed.

"Have you been officially released yet?" he asked, picking up the two carriers.

"Damn, no one has been in here."

"Wrong." Cristina said, grinning.

"Oh, you're my resident?" she asked.

"Yeah, I volunteered to take it so I could use it as an excuse to see the girls."

"Cristina Yang volunteering to be on the gynie brigade?" Mark said smirking.

"Yeah don't say a word, sperm donor!" Mark chuckled and turned to leave.

"So I'm free to go?" Callie asked.

"Yes and surprisingly I'm off with you. Since I was on call last night. My hours are up and I can't wait to get home."

"You want to go home and not spend every waking moment here?"

"Yes, Jaime is home. He made everyone go home early so he cold be there when you guys got home."

"Oh how sweet. Barf!"

"Oh shut up and let's go." Cristina said, grabbing Callie's bag as Callie grabbed the diaper bag. Mark carried the girls while Callie got the wheelchair treatment, whether she wanted it or not. Everyone gave her their congratulations and told them how beautiful their daughters were. Mark proudly beamed at them as they talked about his daughters.

Once they were home, which took three times as long because Mark refused to drive faster than 20 miles and hour, Cristina had opted to take all of the bags while Mark and Callie carried in the girls. Mark climbed into the back of the SUV and freed Annie from her seat and handed her up to Callie. She wrapped her pink blanket around her and carefully got out of the car. Mark then freed Maddie. Callie had walked over to his side of the car.

"Make sure her blanket is securely around her. It's really windy and chilly." She said, peering over his shoulder.

"I've got her Cal, calm down." He said, as he backed out of the backseat and planted his feet on the ground. Callie nodded in approval as he wrapped the purple blanket around her.

"Happy now?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, don't act like that when it comes to our daughters. You're just going to have to deal with me being an overbearing person for awhile, once I get the hang of this thing."

"Ok,ok. Come one and let's show them their new room." He said, almost giddy.

"Are you Mark Sloan, excited about being a father?" she asked, smiling.

"Maybe a little. Ok maybe a lot. They are the first things that are truly mine. No one can take them away from me and I don't have to fight for their love and approval." He said, smiling back. Callie stood on her toes and kiss him gently.

"Them and me are yours and only yours. No one is ever going to take them away. I promise. I love you Mark." She said, as she pulled back. Annie began to whimper between her parents.

"Someone doesn't like that she's not getting all the attention." Mark said, grinning.

"Something she obviously gets from you. The laid back one is totally me." She said, looking down at Maddie in Mark's arms.

"Would you two get in here before those babies catch a cold!" Rosa, called from an opened window. Callie chuckled and Mark looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly at his soon to be mother-in-law.

"We're coming Rosa."

"How many times do I have to tell you Mark! I'm your mother!"

"Yes ma'am." He said, and looked back at Callie who was grinning. Rosa shut the window and Callie and Mark went into the house.

Callie smiled at the large group of people standing in the living room. Addison, Cristina and Alex accompanied her parents and brothers. Above their heads, over the mantle was a large pink banner reading 'Welcome home Montgomery and Maddilynn Sloan.' Her mother came over and snatched Annie from Callie's hands. She started to wail and Callie's instinct was to take her back but her mother shooed her away. She brought the tiny girl up to her shoulder and rubbed small circles on her back as she hummed to her. Annie immediately stopped crying.

"I have to remember that one." Callie said smiling. Maddie started to cry and Mark instantly tried to do the same thing Rosa was doing, but she wouldn't calm down. Every muscle tightened in his body. Rosa placed Annie is Addison's open arms and took the little girl from her father. She repeated the same thing and against Maddie called down.

"Ok, I don't get it. I did that and she wouldn't stop. What did I do wrong?" he asked, looking like a little lost puppy. Callie giggled and wrapped her arms around Mark's waist.

"You tensed when she was crying. They can detect that thing. You have to be calm or at least as calm as you can be." She explained and kissed his cheek. Mark rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

"They are going to kill me slowly aren't they?" he asked, turning to Emilio.

"Yes and you're already gray. That little girl attached to your hip caused every one of mine. Mark looked down at Callie who just shrugged her shoulders. Mark pressed a kiss on to her head and she smiled. Annie began to cry again.

"I think someone's hungry and she needs a diaper change." Addison chimed in. Mark pulled Callie away from him and went to Addison, taking his daughter from her. Callie watched as he retreated upstairs to change her.

After 15 minutes, Mark still hadn't returned.

"I should go check on him. It took him 20 minutes to figure out how to put Maddie's dress on. He then gave up and I finished dressing her." She said as she started to go up the stairs. Addison grabbed her arm.

"I'll go. You'll freak him out if you go up there." She said, and walked up the stairs. She walked to the room and stood in the door way as she watched Mark stand at the changing table.

"Ok, this tab goes here and… ahhh!" he exclaimed stepping away from the table. Addison came in and laughed at the site. Annie had peed all over him and her dress.

"Oh shut up Addison! No one said I was a natural. I'm learning here. Now don't just stand there, help me with this diaper!" he said, flinging his hand. The diaper was stuck to his hand. Addison ripped it off his hand and threw it in the trash.

"Ok, first wipe her clean." She explained. Mark grabbed a new wipe and cleaned her.

"Ok, now get a fresh diaper and open. Then lift her up, place it under her and then bring the tab to the front." Mark did as she explained and smiled when the diaper didn't fall off when he picked her up.

"Ok, how many diapers did you go through?" she asked, as she wiped the pad on the table clean.

"Umm, 4. They wouldn't stay on! And now I have to change my shirt and her dress. I swear baby clothes are the made complicated to mess with new dads." He explained as he laid Maddie back on the changing table. He pulled his shirt over his head and then successfully removed Annie's dress. Addison handed him a new dress and he thought for a minute, going over what Callie had told him earlier. He remembered to unbutton the dress and slipped it over her head. He then pulled her arms through and re-buttoned it. He smiled at him self and picked her up.

"See you can do it. I was wrong about you. You're going to make a great father Mark." She said, as Mark cradled Annie against his toned chest. Mark smiled and kissed the top of Annie's head.

"Thanks Addison, that means a lot coming from you. Now let's get out of here before my finance' comes up here thinking I smothered our daughter." He said, smiling.

"Took you long enough, and where's your shirt?" Callie exclaimed taking Annie from him. She popped a warm bottle into her mouth and Mark took her back, resuming the task.

"Sorry, I had some technical difficulties and she peed all over me and her dress."

"She what? That dress is made of Asian silk!" Nicky exclaimed, from the couch.

"That's what you get for making a clothes line for infants Nicky. You do know that they will be puked, pooped and peed one don't you?" Callie asked, smiling at her brother.

"Well I do now!" he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Once everyone had left and Callie's parents retreated to the guesthouse, Cristina and Jaime into her room, Mark and Callie stood in the nursery and stared at their daughters as they slept. Callie had her head resting against Mark's chest and his arms were wrapped around her. They remained silent as they listened to the rise and fall of their breathing.

"Cal?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today."

"I love you with every beat of my heart."

"Ok, now you sound cheesy."

"I know but I'm being serious. You and our girls are my world. I can't imagine my world with out you guys in it. So in a way I'm glad I knocked you up."

"To be honest me too. That day I was in a world where everything was tumbling at my feet. My innocent flirting led to the best thing to ever happen in my life. I got you and the most beautiful little girls in the world. I love you too Mark." She explained, and kissed him. He went to grab her behind but she stopped him.

"Six weeks, Mark."

"Ugh! This is going to be the longest six weeks of my life."

"You and me both. Come on lets get some sleep before they wake up." She said, leading him to their room across the hall.

Mark helped her into her pajamas and climb into the bed. Mark stripped to his boxers and climbed in behind her. He pulled her close to him and she held his arms tightly around her. Neither had noticed how tired they were, but both fell right to sleep. 4 hours later they were awakened by the wails of their daughters.

"I'll go. And so begins parenthood." Mark said, climbing out of the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I wish I did so I could fix the mess Shonda has created!

"Mark!" Callie yelled from the nursery. She was trying to calm down Maddie as she screamed. Callie had tried everything. She wasn't wet, she tried to feed her but she wasn't hungry. Nothing she could do would calm her down. She would have been ok, if it hadn't been for Annie who awoke to her sister's screaming. Callie filled with panic, not knowing what to do. Mark was about to jump into the shower for work when he heard Callie yell. He pulled his boxers back up and left to answer her cry of distress. He couldn't help but chuckle at the site. Callie heard him and turned. She glared at him.

"Don't stand there and laugh. Get your daughter!" she said. Mark threw his hands up and walked to the crib, picking Annie up.

"Hey there princess." He said, and placed her against his chest, holding one hand under her butt and patted her back. Annie stopped crying and snuggled against Mark's bare chest. Callie opened her mouth in shock.

"There's something wrong in the world when Mark Sloan can calm an infant and I can't. I don't know what's wrong with her! She's the calm one!" she said, and started bouncing a little. It still wasn't working. Maddie's cries seemed to intensify.

"One, shut up and two you're holding her wrong." He stated, smirking at her.

"How can I hold her wrong?"

"It's not that it's wrong, she just doesn't like to be held like that."

"Ok Mr. Mom, tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"Extend your arm and lay her across it on her stomach, her head laying in your hand. Then place your other hand on her back and rub in small circles." He explained. Callie did what he had instructed and Maddie stopped crying and settled down.

"How the hell did you know to do that?" she asked. Mark smiled and sat down in the rocker. Annie put her fist in her mouth and began to suck on it as Mark rocked.

"She's hungry and you learn a few things when on the graveyard ship. Like, Annie here likes to lie just like this until she falls asleep. She sucks on her fists when she's hungry and will only take the pacifier when she's sleeping. Otherwise she'll spit it out. Maddie whimpers when she's hungry and would spend all day with a pacifier stuck in her mouth 24/7 if you'd let her. Also both of them hate their sleepers. Have you ever wondered why every time you get up with them in the morning they are wearing just t-shirts and not the sleepers you put them in when you put them to bed? They take after the both of us in that area. Neither of us like to sleep with more than needed." He told her and smirked when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's not fair. I'm their mother, how the hell didn't I know this?" she asked as she placed a now calm Maddie on the changing table.

"You're a new mother and you're stressed, especially since your mother left. You had her here for a few weeks after they were born and you didn't have to take care of them by yourself. It's normal for you to freak out a little. I get alone time with them at night when you're sleeping." He explained, as he rocked Annie back to sleep. He smiled at her slow and relaxed breathing. Callie glanced over her shoulder just in time to see him press a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled at how tiny she looked curled against his sculpted chest. She had officially tamed the manwhore.

"Whatever, I just need to calm down a bit. Can you get their clothes for me please? I laid out their outfits last night. They are laying on top of the dresser." She explained and rid Maddie of her now soiled diaper. Mark looked behind him and grinned at the sleepers. They were identical, minus their sayings. One displayed 'Double the hugs' and the other 'Double the Kisses.' He carefully got up, not stirring little Annie from her slumber and grabbed the two sleepers.

"Ok, where did these come from?" he asked, as he handing the kisses one to her for Maddie. Callie laughed and took the sleep.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said as she started dressing the tiny girl. Once she was dressed she smoothed down the raven hair and placed a purple headband around her head. She picked her up and kissed her cheek. She turned around and switched babies.

"Careful, you're going to wake her up." He scolded, as he handed off Annie. Callie rolled her eyes.

"She has to wake up and eat Mark. Plus I want them both to be asleep later. They have a big day." She said, as Annie started to stir awake. She began to whimper but Callie stuck her knuckle in her mouth and Annie began to suck on it until she calmed. Callie then changed Annie and did the same to her hair.

"Big day? What's up?" he asked, walking back into his and Callie's room with Maddie in tow. Callie followed him in cradling Annie.

"They're going to the hospital today for their check up and I know for a fact they will be bombarded with visitors as soon as I walk into that hospital. Cristina said people have been asking tons of questions, mainly who they look like and if Mark Sloan is really a reformed manwhore." She explained with a small smirk.

"I saw that! And I can't help it I make gorgeous babies." He replied as she set Maddie in one of the bassinets in their room and Callie did the same with Annie.

"Excuse me I had a part in that. And oh if I recall they look like me."

"True, but they have my eyes, mommy. But they are perfect angels." He said, running a finger across Maddie's tiny foot. He leaned in and pressed a kiss onto each foot and then went change. His shower had officially been canceled. After changing and a kiss to his girls he headed away for a long day away from them. He was thankful that they were going to be at the hospital later. He hated being away from them.

At lunch, Mark, happily made his way to the cafeteria. The girls appointment was at 11 and Callie promised to stay until lunch so he could see them. Much to his pleasure there she was, with a large crowd surrounding her and the girls. He couldn't help but grin. His girls were the talk of the hospital. He walked over to the crowd and pushed his way through.

"Excuse me, daddy coming through. Out of the way." He scolded. He smiled widely at Callie he finally made it into the circle. Annie and Maddie were soundly sleeping in their carriers, unaware of the communication going on around them. He kissed Callie on the cheek. He glanced around the large circle and grinned at the people in attendance. Cristina was sitting next to Callie, daring any of her interns to come near the babies. Meredith stood behind her, her interns crowding around her, trying to get a good look at the sleeping angels, all of them except George. He stood further back, his arms folded across his chest. The expression on his face wasn't anything close to happiness. It was jealousy. Mark knew that expression well. He wore it many times during Callie's marriage to the little troll. He was happy that it had ended but he would have never openly told Callie that. But looking at George made Mark smile but he did feel a little sorry for the man. He had made a mistake, a large one but it cost him a life and family with the most wonderful woman in the world, and George was finally seeing the consequences of his actions. Callie was happier than she had been with George. George couldn't deny that she had a constant glow about her. From the day mark had returned and they became an official couple, Callie was never seen without a smile. He couldn't help feel the tinge of guilt as he watched her throughout her pregnancy and to be the one who answered Callie's page when she went into labor was like a knife to his heart. Mark looked back at Callie, but kept the man in his eye. He watched his eyes follow Callie's hands as they moved to one of the carriers. She reached into the carrier holding Annie and she fixed the pink blanket around her. His eyes widened as he saw the ring that adorned her finger. Mark saw his eye begin to fill with tears and watched him leave very quickly. Mark chuckled a bit just as Annie started to cry.

"Hey, look at what you idiots have done. You've awakened my goddaughter. Get away from here. 1,2,3,4, go do something productive, but do not make me look bad." Cristina snapped as she began to free Annie from her carrier. Everyone looked at Cristina like she had grown a second head.

"Ok, people I'll say this once. These are my godchildren and if you can't except the fact that I, Cristina Yang, has a soft spot for them, you just need to go away." She said, as she cradled the small girl.

"Soft spot is the understatement of the year." Callie scoffed.

"Shut it, Iphie."

"You're just jealous because I gave birth to them."

"Ha! Right. I'm so jealous because I don't have stretch marks and my hoo hoo isn't broken."

"Ok, that's enough talk for me. I think it's time we leave." Meredith stated and ushered her interns away. Cristina smirked at Callie as she played with Annie's tiny hands.

"You should really have one of those." Callie said, sarcastically.

"Ummm, I'll pass thanks. Give me her bottle, she's hungry." Cristina stated. Callie chuckled and handed Cristina a bottle.

"Whatever." She said, turning her away from Cristina. She looked at mark and smiled.

"Anything good today?" she asked, resting her chin on her fist. Mark smiled and shrugged.

"Let's see, a 16 year old whose parents got her implants for her birthday. A tummy tuck and a rhinoplasty. What about you? Are our girls growing at warp speed?"

"Right on schedule actually. Alex said they were perfectly healthy as can be for twins born a month early."

"See I told you, we make perfect children."

"You're so full of yourself. But I agree, we do make perfect children." She said, leaning over and pressing her lips to his.

"Ok, ew. No making out in front of the twins. That's just wrong." Cristina chimed in. Mark and Callie pulled away, causing Callie to laugh.

"Ok, Teenie, give her up. You need to get back to work and I need to take the girls to see Richard. He'll have my ass if I don't." she said, taking Annie from Cristina's arms.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll just go suck up to Hahn. I need a bloody surgery now that everyone has seen me at my worst. It's all your fault."

"Hey it is not my fault, that you went soft."

"I am not soft." She argued and pressed kisses onto both Annie and Maddie's cheeks.

"Right, keep telling yourself that Teenie." Callie said, burping Annie. Cristina got up and walked away only to turn around and flip Callie the bird. Callie shook her head and laughed.

"She's insane." Mark said, reaching over and plucking a French fry from Callie's try.

"Yeah, but I love her."

"I knew it! I knew you were a lesbian."

"Sorry mark, but no. So wipe the images of my best friend and I out of your head, now."

"Damn, ruin all my fun. But you promise that when the time presents itself, I can watch."

"You'll be the first to know."

"Thank you. You're the best fiancé a man could ask for."

"That would be better with the word wife instead."

"You set a date and I'm there." He said, but his pager interrupted his thoughts. Callie's smile faded.

"Damn it. I'll be home later ok?" he said, getting up. She nodded and he pressed a kiss on her lips and kissed both girls. Callie watched him walk away and she placed Annie back in her seat. Maddie had slept through the commotion with not so much as a whimper. Callie flung the diaper bag over her shoulder and then picked up each carrier, walking out of the cafeteria.

Callie walked through the halls of the third floor, leaving Richard's office. The diaper bag now heavier than before due to the stuffed bears and sleepers Richard had given to her. Callie had thanked him but told him he didn't have to. He had simply said she was like a daughter to him and that the girls were the best things to happen to Mark Sloan. Richard told her that all mark had done since he came back to work was gush about them, and show off their pictures. He had even posted their birth announcement in the intern, residents and attending locker rooms and the hospital bulletin board. Callie had laughed but she was glad that Annie had gone back to sleep and both were still sleeping as she was leaving. She rounded the corner and the site she saw angered her. There was Mark standing at the nurse's desk, flirting with a young nurse. Callie's eyes filled with anger and stung with tears. Maddie had chosen the right time to wake up and start to wail. Mark and the young girl turned their heads and mark's face fell but the little tramp wore a smirk across her face. Callie turned around and walked the other way. Mark ran after her.

"Callie, wait!" he yelled, but she kept moving. Mark had caught up with her and put his hand on her arm.

"Let go of me Mark!" she said, trying to pull her arm away.

"Callie stop!"

"Let go of me and the girls! I'm going home! Tell you little nurse to wipe that smirk away from her face before I knock it off for her!" she yelled. Mark let go of her and he watched her walk away.

"Shit, Now I've done it." He muttered to himself. The nurse walked up to him, still smiling.

"Aww, you don't need her McSteamy. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you what a real woman is like." She said, running her hands up his arms. Mark pulled away from her and pushed her hands away.

"Get off of me. She is a real woman, who happens to be the mother of my children and my fiancé." He yelled, and walked away, trying to figure out how to get himself out of this mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Greys anatomy! If I did this plot would most certainly be on the show and make all of the Mallie fans happy! Sadly I don't so all of us Mallie lovers have to suffer through the constant Mer/Der drama! UGH!

Callie stormed into the house, greeted by her brother. Jaime grabbed the carriers from her and Callie threw the diaper bag into a chair. Jaime took the sleeping girls upstairs and settled them into their cribs, before returning to his sulking sister. Callie was sitting on the couch arms folded and pursed lips. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and placed his hand on her knee.

"Ok, drama queen, spill it." He said, causing her to glare at him. Jaime pulled his hands back in surrender.

"Ok, sorry." He said, as her stood. Callie grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"I'm sorry, Jay. I'll talk just don't get all brother like on me." She said, as she placed her head in her hands. Jaime frowned and ran his hand down the back of his sister head.

"Genie, what's wrong?" he asked, Callie looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, one I hate that name. Two, I took the girls to the hospital today for their 6 weeks check up and they got to visit with everyone who hasn't met them yet. Everything was great, the girls are healthy and I got to see Mark, and flaunt as his fiancé. Well all was good and happy until I'm leaving the Chief's office and what do I see? Mark flirting, openly flirting with a nurse, who I swear can't be any more than 25 years old! Then the little tramp has the audacity to smirk at me.. Mark said it wasn't anything. What made me think he was a changed man?" she explained. Jaime grinned but made sure she couldn't see it.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" he asked.

"What?!"

"Hear me out, ok? Mark is a father, and I've seen the way he looks at you. He may flirt, but you have to remember he's guy. That's what we do. Mark looks at you with total adoration. I think his whole world stops each time you walk into a room. Don't even get me started on the girls. Mark's a wonderful father to them."

"Yeah tell me about."

"Would you let me finish?"

"Fine."

"Don't get mad at him over innocent flirting that he said was nothing. Give him the benefit of the doubt."

"When did you become the smart one?"

"I've always been the smart one. You were just the favored child."

"Ah I see. Thanks Jay. Could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Watch the girls tonight? I need to make up for my outburst."

"Sure I will."

"Thanks. Tell Cristina to help, I'm sure she would enjoy the extra time with them."

"No arguments there." He said with a smirk. Callie slapped him a cross the arm.

"There will be no sex in front of my children Jaime Augustus Torres!"

"Jeeze, it was a joke and don't use my middle name again!"

"Why, you call me Genie? I swear our mother wasn't right in the head when she named all of us. We have horrible names!"

"At least 3 of the 4 can go by nick names. Poor Alejandro, he's just stuck."

"True. But hey, can you take them to the guest house?"

"No problem sis." He said, hugging her.

"Thanks. Have I told you that you're my favorite brother?"

"Now I know that's a lie. You and Nicky are attached at the hip."

"I tried didn't I?" she replied with an innocent shrug. Jaime rolled his eyes and hugged her again.

"I'll go round up the girls, and you go do whatever you're going to do. Have fun." He said, with a wink. He got up from his seat and walked up stairs. Callie got up and went into the kitchen to begin her apology.

Mark walked into the house, after a tiring shift at the hospital. He looked more run down than usual due to his and Callie's fight in the hospital. Callie was perched on the couch, clad in her robe and a fresh-showered look, and still looked angry. He walked up to her and started to explain himself.

"Callie, I told you I wasn't doing anything. She was flirting with me. I…" he rambled but Callie raised her hands and he stopped.

"I don't want an explanation." She said, coolly.

"Callie, please hear me out."

"No, because I don't need the explanation. All I need you to do is go into the dining room and sit your ass down. And stay there." She commanded. Mark opened his mouth to ask why but she just pointed in the direction of the dining room. Mark dropped his head and walked into the dining room like a lost puppy. Callie smirked and pulled the robe off, revealing a black silk nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. She pulled her hair around her shoulders and smiled at her self. Mark walked into the dining room and his jaw dropped. The table was set for two and candles surrounding the room. Mark stripped off his soaked jacket and draped across the back of his chair. He sat down and unfolded his napkin into his lap. Callie had walked in just to see him do it. She walked up behind him and reached around him, removing the napkin.

"You're not going to need this yet." She said, placing it on the table. Mark turned around and got a face full of her breast. Callie softly moaned as his hot breath caressed her caramel skin. Mark turned a bit more and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her into a soft kiss. When he tried to push his tongue inside her mouth, she pulled away.

"I don't think so Dr. Sloan. This is Callie making up with her fiancé. You sit back and enjoy." She said, pulling his chair out. She walked in front of him, running her hand over his shoulder then down his chest. Pulling up her nightgown to her knees, she sat in his lap, facing him. Mark smiled and placed his hands on her hips. Callie wiggled her hips just enough to cause him to spring into action. He started to run his hands beneath her gown but she pushed his hands away.

"Do I have to use the handcuffs?" she asked, raising her eyes brows.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me Sloan." She said, and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Almost painfully slow.

"Callie you're killing me. It's been almost 3 months since I've been able to touch you and you're doing it like this." He said, through a low growl.

"You just hush, or I'll stop."

"Fine, fine."

"Good boy." She said, and finally removed his shirt. She tossed it behind her onto the table. Callie ran her hand across his toned chest and then leaned in and pressed her lips against his chest and kissed up to his neck then finally captured his lips. Mark seized the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist. Callie interlocked her hands behind his head and deeply kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Mark pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Baby are we really going to do this here?" he asked. Callie smirked.

"Oh no. This is just the appetizer. Wait until you see the main entrée." She said, with a smile. Mark groaned. _Oh god she's going to kill me!_

Callie grinned and scooted down on his lap. She unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops, letting it drop to the floor. She ripped open the button fly on his jeans and slipped her hand inside, grazing her nails against him. Mark shivered and the hair on his arms stood. He moved his hips as she continued to gently touch him, causing her to laugh at him. Mark leaned in and captured her lips, silencing the laughter. As much as he loved to hear her boisterous laugh, he needed her to be making the same noises she was making him produce. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from him, pinning them to her sides.

"Mark, let me go." She demanded, wiggling to get free. He gripped her hand tighter and whispered into her ear.

"No, I need you Callie. I need you more than I have ever needed you. I need to be inside you and you screaming my name." he said, his voice low and sultry. Callie smiled and pressed her lips against his neck, starting a battle of lip against flesh. Callie nipped at his neck as he licked sucked the small spot behind her ear. Callie became wet with in seconds, soaking the legs of Mark's pants. Mark felt the warm liquid and smirked up at her.

"We're you going to inform me that you weren't wearing panties?" he asked.

"I was eventually, but you had to be Mr. Impatient and ruin my apology."

"You never need to apologize, love."

"Yeah say that when I really piss you off."

"Would you shut up and kiss me, before I explode."

"Ok, ok." She replied and kissed him. He finally freed her hands and his own found their way into her hair, yanking her away from him, as he attacked her neck and collarbone with rough kisses. Callie opened her mouth, letting a small moan escape her plump lips. Mark removed one hand from her hair and snaked it up her gown, resting it against her thigh. He moved it across her hot center, running a finger gently around her swollen nub. Callie bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Oh god Mark." She moaned when he dipped two fingers into her. Callie moved her hands to the back of his head and pulled him forward, burying his face in her ample cleavage. Mark chuckled a bit and then started to suck on the soft flesh, making her whimper. He loved the little sounds she made as he pleasured her but his favorite sound was his name rolling off those Latina lips as she screamed in ecstasy. He knew just how to make her body purr. With simple touches here and a kiss or nibble there, he could have her screaming in no time. His thumb rubbed her clit as he curled his fingers to the right spot, causing her to clamp around his hand as her first orgasm hit. She screamed his name over and over again. Mark chuckled and pulled his fingers away. Callie grabbed his hand and licked herself from him, causing Mark to grow harder than he thought possible. The mere image of her tasting herself on his fingers was almost enough push him over the edge.

"Callie we need to go upstairs, now." He said, calmly, through his teeth.

"No we don't. We can stay right here." She said smirking.

"What about your brother and Cristina, Theresa?"

"Already taken care of. Cristina is in the guesthouse with the girls and Jay. I gave Theresa the night off."

"Ok, then, here it is. Or do you want to christen our table?"

"Oh the table." She said, reaching behind her and sweeping her hand over it, clearing the table in one quick motion. The dishes clattered to the floor, only breaking one plate. Mark stood, planting Callie on her feet. He grabbed the bottom of her gown and pulled it over her head, tossing it away. Callie pulled his pants and boxers down together, and brushed against him briefly, causing him to shiver once more. Mark gripped her sides and lifted her to the table. She scooted back on it, making room for him to join her. She reached into on of the attached drawers on the underside of the table and pulled out a condom and tossed it to him.

"You really thought of everything." He said, opening it and slipping it on.

"I do and as much as I love our daughters, I want them to remain our only children for at least 3 to 4 more years." She said, as he climbed on to the table and positioned himself between her legs. Callie raised her hips slightly as he pushed into her. Both moaned at their joining.

"Oh god, baby, I've missed you." Mark moaned pushing deeper into her. Callie locked her ankles together behind his back. He pressed his palms against the hard oak wood and pulled almost out of her and plunged deep into her. Callie arched her back, causing him to go deeper almost painfully deep. She didn't care. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him down to her, their foreheads touching and brown orbs gazing into blue. He pumped harder and faster into her, causing the table to screech against the hard wood floors as it moved with each thrust. Her body began to sweat causing the friction between her back and the table to become almost non-existent. She began to move inch by inch up the table, but Mark stayed with her, not slowing his rhythm. She gripped the sides of the table for support and soon found herself screaming out Mark's name as her second orgasm filled the pit of her stomach. Mark followed the moment her muscles tightened around him. He collapsed onto her soaked body and slid out of her. He stared into her eyes and kissed her soft lips.

"Marry me?"

"You've already asked me that remember?" she said, and flashed the diamond in front of his face.

"Oh, right. Marry me tomorrow?"

"What!?"

"You heard me. Marry me tomorrow."

"Mark I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"My mother has missed out on giving me one wedding. She'll disown me and throw me out of her will if I deprive her of a second one."

"Ok, then marry me in a week. We'll have a small wedding, just us, Cristina, your family and Derek and Addison. We can have it in the back yard. Just us. Nothing over the top, because I know you wouldn't want that. So marry me in a week."

"Mark you're being un-realistic. There's no way I can plan a wedding in a week."

"Sure you can. You have Addison and you're mother will be out in a heartbeat the moment you tell her. You're not going to do it alone."

"But with work…"

"You're still off for another week. That's not an excuse. Are you trying to get out of marrying me?"

"No, of course not. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and our girls."

"Then marry me in a week. Tell you what if you still don't want to get married next Saturday, in the morning I'll wait until you're ready. Just think about it. I can't wait to call you my wife Calliope Torres."

"You drive a hard bargain Sloan." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"I know, but you love me."

"That I do, very much so in fact."

"Great. Now how about we eat that dinner, I know is waiting in the kitchen."

"Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore." She said, smirking at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said and climbed off the table. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off as well, then placed an arm under her knees and swept her into his arms.

"Mark, put me down. You'll kill yourself, lifting me."

"Torres, are calling yourself fat?"

"No, I'm just carrying baby weight."

"Shut up and let me do my thing please." He replied. Callie smiled, rolling her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked her up the stairs and planted her on their bed. She rose up on her elbows and smiled, motioning for him to come over using her index finger.

"Come show me again how much you missed me." She said, and he did.

The following morning Callie and Mark rose to the constant knocking outside their door and screaming from one of the twins. Callie snuggled closer to Mark as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Make them go away. I'm sleeping. I miss sleep." Callie mumbled against his chest. The knocking grew louder and was followed by shouting.

"Iphegenia and Sperm Donor! Get your sex driven Asses out of that bed and get your spawns! I love them with all my heart but I'm off today and I do not want to spend it watching two infant shit and cry. I'd rather be spending it with my hot, gorgeous Latin boyfriend. Who by the way just happens to be your brother! Oh and if you think I'm ever eating off that table again your crazy. I'm half tempted to make Jay burn it! Better yet. Jay burn that damn table! You sister had sex on it last night! And I am not cleaning up that mess either. Get your naked Asses up! NOW!"

Callie shot up from the bed, only to have Mark pull her back down.

"Don't go, cold!" he said, pulling her against him. Callie pushed against him and sat back up. She picked up her pillow and smacked him with it.

"Get up! She's going to burn that table!"

"Let her. We can buy a new one."

"Mark! Get up." She said, pulling the blanket away from him. Mark yelped and curled into a ball.

"You are EVIL and should be destroyed."

"You didn't say that last night."

"Right now you're evil. Last night you were a goddess."

"Well your goddess says, get your ass out of this bed! You have to get to work and you're going to need breakfast to replace the calories we burned off last night." She said, smacking his left butt cheek. He hand flew back and rubbed the red print as she disappeared into the bathroom and emerged a moment later brushing her teeth. She rolled her eyes at her fiancé who still remained in his spot on the bed, refusing to move. She walked back into the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste and came back to get dressed.

"Not fair!" he whined. He watched her quickly get dress. He loved her around the house wear, which consisted of yoga pants and a simple camisole, no bra. She pulled her raven curls into a long ponytail and slipped on a pair of white ankle socks. She turned back to him, throwing him a clean pair of boxers, Button down shirt and his dress pants.

"Get in the shower. You'd better be done by the time breakfast is done." She scolded.

"Oh and what's my punishment if I'm not?" he asked, sitting up.

"You'll have diaper duty for a month." She said with a smirk, knowing that was the one thing he hated the most.

"Ok, I'm up!" he said, and jumped from the bed. He was surprised to see she had turned the shower on for him. He stepped in and quickly showered and dressed. He followed the aroma of fresh coffee and eggs to the kitchen, where jay and Cristina sat on the barstools, eating their own breakfasts, Annie and Maddie both calmly sat in their swings and Callie standing over the stove a spatula in one hand and a piece of bacon in the other. Mark walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and finishing off her piece of bacon. Callie turned to him and smiled, then gave him a greasy kiss.

"Mornin' Two eggs or three?" she asked.

"Three and any thought on my offer last night." He whispered into her ear.

"Hold on. Hey Teenie, who would you feel being on of my Maids of Honor in oh say a week?" she asked, with a smile.

Cristina and Jaime both looked up completely shocked. Mark turned her in his arms and held her waist, looking into her eyes to see if she was joking.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I already called mom while you were in the shower. She's booking a flight as we speak." She explained. Mark pulled the spatula from her hand and then lifted her, spinning her around. He then put her on her feet and kissed her, placing his hand on the back of her head.

"Ok, break it up you two. Not in front of the spawns. That is how they got here in the first place." Cristina chimed in. Mark pulled away and pecked her lips.

"You've made me the happiest man alive. I love you, I love you, I love you!" he said, hugging her tightly. Callie laughed and when released she broke three eggs into the skillet. Mark sat down on one of the stools and watched her move. This was Callie, his Callie. The woman he would wake up to everyday and fall asleep with every night, the mother of his two beautiful daughters. The woman who less than a week he would call his wife.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do no own Grey's Anatomy. _

Callie paced the space from the stove and the center island over and over again. Her dress flowing perfectly as she moved. She couldn't believe she had agreed to get married so quickly. But everything had come together very well. She had decided that her mother and Addison were the perfect wedding planners and needed to take it on as a hobby. They had managed to whip up a perfect ceremony in less than 4 days. She thought she would have regretted putting Addison in charge of the dresses for herself and Cristina but she was surprised in what she had picked out. Both were in sleeveless knee-length flowing dresses in chocolate brown. Callie had fallen in love with them and Cristina didn't make a big deal about wearing it. Her dress on the other hand had taken several times and 4 hours in the dress shop. She had tried on at least 15 different dresses. She just couldn't find the right one. Finally the last dress was the winner. It was very simple but still had that elegance to it. She knew it was the dress when she walked out of the dressing room and her mother cried. The v-neck white chiffon dress hugged her in just the right places but flowed perfectly over her stomach and legs. The veil was very simple. It was attached to a very thin headband like tiara and flowed down her back. Her hair was down in soft curls, framing her face.

She took a deep breath and looked at the two girls who slept soundly in their swings. They were dressed in matching dresses. The tops were the same chocolate brown as Addison and Cristina's dresses but the bottom was white chiffon. Their raven hair was just long enough for Callie to clip tiny silver butterflies in their hair. She watched as Teresa carried the girls out of the kitchen and walked them to Rosa. Cristina and Addison were standing in front of the door, waiting for the ceremony to begin. She turned and smiled at her father. She hugged him tightly and her father held on for a little longer than she had intended. When he pulled away she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, don't cry. If you cry I'll cry." She said, reaching over and brushing away the few tears that had brimmed over.

"I can't help it, mija. You're so beautiful." He whispered. Callie smiled and her hand rubbed across the single diamond hanging around her neck. Her father had given I to her when she had turned sixteen. She had put it away and swore to never wear it unless for a special occasion. Her wedding seemed the perfect time to finally wear it.

"You know when I gave you that, I didn't expect that the next time I saw it I'd be giving you away." He said, rubbing his hand over hers. Callie smiled and hugged him again.

"Don't think of it like that. You love Mark. Think of it as getting another son. Only this one is worth the wait." She said with a smile. Emilio chuckled and shook his head at his youngest child.

"He is. He loves you very much and for that alone I respect him. He's taken very good care of you and the girls. He's already a wonderful father and I'm certain he'll make a wonderful husband." He said, and then pressed a kiss on to her cheek. The music began to play and she watched as Cristina and Addison each walked out of the door. Her father offered his arm and Callie looped her arm in and in the other carried a small bunch of wildflowers. She smiled as her father placed his other hand on top of Callie's and tightly held on to it. She was happy that the only guests in attendance were Meredith, the chief and Adele, her brothers, and surprisingly Alex. Her father had warned her that if George or Izzie showed up they would pay. Addison had already called dibs on kicking Izzie's ass if she tried to ruin Callie's day. Callie's heart thumped faster as she reached the gazebo. Mark stood there, his hands clasped in front of him and wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen. She looked to hi left for a brief moment and smiled at Derek and her brother, Jaime. She was happy mark had chosen Jaime to stand up with him. Jaime gave her a small wink and nodded his head back to Mark. Callie turned her focus back to Mark and she smiled as he reached up and wiped a way a tear. Everything around her stopped as her father placed her hand in Mark's opened ones. She barely heard the minister ask who gave her to him. It was only when her father kissed her cheek, did she snap back. She stared into mark's eyes and she knew that she was doing the right thing. She reached over and handed Cristina her bouquet, and took both of Mark's hands and then began her vows.

"Where do I start? How about the first time I met you. There I was a girl alone in the bar, hurt over a man who chose his friends over me. I did something that I swore to myself I would never do. I picked up a guy at a bar. At the time I had thought it to be dirty and so wrong but I've now come to realize that you were right. It was cheerful. You made me feel wanted and I wasn't alone. Then when my marriage failed you were there to pick up the pieces and put hem back together, as a friend. I wanted it to be more so I flirted and well made your life miserable. So that day in the closet was the beginning of our relationship. Not only did it turn us into what we are today it gave me our beautiful daughters. And as pissed at the time I was for you knocking me up, I now thank you because they and you are my whole world. If I had the chance to do it all over again I would and not change a single thing. I love you with every breath of my body and every beat of my heart."

The words flowed for her with out hesitation or remorse. Every word was the truth. By the time she had finished she was crying. She reached up and wiped them away and watched as he took a deep breath and started his own vows.

"Ok, we all know I'm not one for words, but here I go. Callie, you are well let's say not the easiest person in the world to like. Our little night even though I had at the time wanted more, was more than I thought I could handle. You were straightforward with me and basically made me doubt myself because you were the one woman who I wanted to get my hands on but couldn't because you were either too stubborn or married. You told me the truth and never gave me the sugarcoated answers. You were the lion I wanted to tame but instead you tamed me. The day you asked me if I was the kind of man who remembered birthdays, anniversaries, I was truthful. I wasn't. So when you told me you were pregnant I panicked. I didn't think I could be a father and the man you needed to support you. So I ran. But coming back was the smartest thing I could have ever done. I'm now the man who wouldn't forget a date if it killed me. You are my light, my world my everything Calliope Torres and I love you."

Callie couldn't believe that he had managed to write such perfect vows. He wasn't one for words. His proposal was proof of that. But he had written beautiful words and they seemed to pour straight from his heart.

"That was amazing Mark." She said, as a single tear ran down her cheek. Mark raised his hand and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"Oh good, I re-wrote them 4 times." He whispered so only she could hear. Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes at him. He was such a goofball at times.

As the minister pronounced them husband and wife, Callie threw her arms around Mark's neck and kissed him deeply. A small applause erupted as they kissed. Her father cleared his throat when the kiss lasted longer than it should have. Callie pulled away and giggled. She took Mark's hand in hers and held it tightly as the minister introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Mark Sloan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 months later

Cristina cuddled closely to Jaime, her breathing labored after a sex session that caused both to collapse in exhaustion. Jaime lazily draped his arm around Cristina's waist and held her as their bodies calmed. She rolled over, facing him. Jaime smiled and gently brushed her hair from her face, exposing her dark brown eyes. He stared into them for a moment and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered. Cristina smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." She replied as she pulled back. Jaime gave her a small wink, as he pulled away from her. Cristina sat up, pulling the sheet around her exposed body. She watched as he pulled on his boxers then his robe.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Jaime walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Just stay here and wait for me. I'll be right back." He said, and then left eh room. Cristina shook her head and pulled the sheet away and kicked her legs to the side of the bed. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cool hardwood of her room. She softly padded to the dresser, pulling open the top drawer. She reached in and pulled out a silk, spaghetti-strap gown and slipped it over her head. Smoothing out the small wrinkles, she walked to the bed and climbed back in, pulling the down comforter over her. She grabbed the remote sitting on the nightstand and flipped on the flat screen hanging across the room. She surfed through the channels, trying to find something other than infomercials. They had satellite TV and over 500 hundred channels and there was nothing on. As she reached the movie channels, Jaime opened the door and walked in with his back to the bed. He appeared to have his hands full because he gently kicked the door shut.

"Do you need some help?" she asked from the bed. Jaime quickly shook his head, keeping his back to her.

"No stay there, I'm coming to you. And close your eyes." He said, causing Cristina to sigh.

"Jay, I don't like surprises." She said, only causing Jay to turn his head over his shoulder and raise his eyebrow at her.

"You look like your sister when you do that. Please don't ever do it again. I would like to think of you as Jay and not my best friend thank you very much." She said, and put her hands over her eyes. Jaime smiled and turned around.

"No peeking." He warned as he moved closer to the bed.

"Jay, I'm serious. I hate surprises." Cristina said from behind her hands.

"Oh deal with it and let me be me, ok?" He said. Cristina sighed and felt the bed shift under his weight.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, and stop asking." He said, and set a tray of fresh strawberries and chocolate on the bed. He picked up the single long stemmed red rose and placed the ring that was tied to it on the top of the curling petals. He moved the rose close to her face, careful not to disturb the ring's resting place.

"Ok, now open." He whispered.

Cristina pulled her hands away from her face and stared at the rose for a moment, speechless.

"Jaime, I…" she started but he put his finger to her lips, hushing her.

"I know what happened to you sucked, it sucked in more ways than one. But remember I would never do that to you. What he said to you about letting you go and be free was stupid and spineless. I don't want you to be free. I want you to be mine. I want to wake up next to you and know that when you aren't there you're working because that's who you are. You love your work and I know that after a 48-hour shift you'll be coming home to me in the end. I love you for who you are and I would never change you. I would be honored if you would marry me." He explained. Cristina just stared, not speaking and clenching the sheet so hard that her knuckles began to turn white.

"Cris, say something please." Jaime asked, but Cristina just shook her head. Instead she let go of the sheet and kicked her legs over the side of the bed and got up. The shift in the weight caused the strawberries to topple and spill all over the bed and floor. She looked over her shoulder giving him an apologetic look, then left the room, leaving a stunned Jaime alone.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy._

"Get out!" Cristina yelled as she burst through Callie and Mark's bedroom door. Mark sat up, covering his and his wife's naked forms.

"Yang, what the hell?" He demanded. Callie sat up, clutching the sheet around her and raised an eyebrow at Cristina. She was on the verge of tears.

"Mark, go." She said, calmly. He looked to her about to protest when she gave him one of those looks. The kind of look that tells you "my best friend needs me." Mark sighed and pulled the blanket from the bed, wrapping it around his lower half and left the room. Cristina shut the door behind him and then climbed into the large bed with Callie.

"What happened?" Callie asked, concerned as she tugged Mark's abandoned t-shirt over her head. Cristina looked up at her, shock written across her face. Callie cocked her head to the side, waiting for Cristina to say something.

"I can't help unless you tell me what happened. I'm not a mind reader."

Cristina sighed.

"Jay proposed." She said, calmly. Her hands played with the trim that adorned the sheets. Callie wanted to smile and yell but Cristina's reactions weren't that of a happily engaged woman.

"Oh. What did you say?"

"Nothing, I left him in the room, alone. He just asked me."

"What? My brother proposed to you and you left without giving him an answer?"

"Look, I didn't know what to say. I don't even know if I can marry him. We've known each other for what a total of 6, 7 months tops. I knew Burke a little more than that and you know what happened there."

"Yes, there's a difference though, a big difference. My brother isn't Burke. He loves you, Cris. I've never seen him this happy with anyone before. Plus he go the same speech you did, only his was more threatening. If he hurts you or even thinks about leaving you at the alter I'll castrate him and then feed it to him." Callie explained, her face not even showing a sign of joking. Cristina let out a small laugh.

"You know you're scary as hell."

"Damn straight, and don't you for get it. How do you feel about him Cristina?"

"I love him. I love him more than I ever though I could. You know how Mark makes you feel when he just walks into a room and smiles at you? It's the same with Jay. I just don't know if I'm wife material. I'm never home, I'm married to the hospital. Jay understands that though. He said that he didn't want to change that about me because he knows that I love my job. But what if I screw it all up. What if I do marry him and he realizes that he made a mistake?"

"Cris, listen to what you just said. You love him. He's not going to realize he made a mistake because he loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you." She said, wrapping her arm around Cristina's shoulder as best she could while still holding the sheet.

"Ok, ok. But how pissed would your mother be if we eloped?" she asked. Callie chuckled.

"My mother would kick your ass. But my mother will let you make the wedding plans since you technically aren't her daughter."

"God! As long as there's no church and cotton candy bridesmaids, then we won't elope."

"You do remember I am her only daughter and she let me get married in my back yard right?"

"Yeah, yeah." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Now, go tell my brother yes before I kick your ass for making him suffer." She said, pushing her out of the bed.

"Oh and you owe me for kicking my husband out of our bed." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll take twin duty tonight."

"That works. Thank you. Now get out and please return my half naked man to me." She demanded. Cristina left the room rolling her eyes and muttering something about the two of them being horn dogs. Mark was pacing the hallway when she emerged.

"You can return to your woman. Thanks for letting me steal her for a while. You have the night with her. Jay and I are taking twin duty." She said, and slipped back into her bedroom. Her heart fell as she saw him still sitting on the bed. The strawberries were scattered across the floor and he was rolling the ring between his fingers. His head shot up as he heard the door quietly close. Cristina slowly walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ask me again." She muttered as she pulled away. Jay looked up at her, confusion spread across his face.

'What?"

"Ask me the question again." She said, taking his face in her hands. Jay caught on and smiled.

"Will you marry me Cristina?" he asked once more. She nodded slowly and kissed him softly. Jay stood to his feet, deepening the kiss, and picked her up as he held onto her. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Just promise me one thing." She whispered.

"Anything."

"Don't leave."

"Never."

"What was that all about?" Mark asked as he climbed into the bed with his wife. Callie snuggled against him and smiled.

"You'll find out in the morning. Now, you have me for the rest of the night. You'd better use it to your advantage." She said, rolling over to face him. Mark smirked and did just that.

*****

The ceremony was simple just as Callie promised it would be. They got married in Callie and Mark's back yard with only Meredith, Callie's parents, brothers and Cristina's mother as guests. Cristina was reluctant to wear another wedding dress but Callie finally convinced her to wear something simple. She wore a spaghetti strapped gown that flowed around her small frame. Jay thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She told him he would never live down the fact that he cried the moment she stepped out of he back door. Neither had a bridesmaid or groomsman. They just want the two of them. Callie had never seen Cristina happier than the minute the preacher announced that she was officially a Torres woman. During the reception Callie took Cristina to the side just to talk to her.

"You're officially my sister, how weird does that sound?" she asked, chuckling as she nudged her with her shoulder.

"Actually, it's not weird. I've always been an only child and I though the closest thing I'd ever come to a sister was Meredith. But you take the cake. Hell we're legally related now." She said as she finished off her glass of champagne. She set the glass down and picked up another. Callie put her hand on Cristina's and forced it down.

"Easy. We don't need a drunk bride." She said, shaking her head.

"Callie, I need to be drunk to deal with my mother. You've met her. You know the crazy Asian chick out there. The one who was appalled by the fact that I didn't have any guests." She said, pointing to her mother who was currently talking to Callie's mother. Rosa looked very bored as she listened to the much shorter woman babble. Callie caught her glance and smiled sweetly. Rosa pursed her lips together and then turned back to Cristina's mother and smiled again.

"See! She's talking your mom's ear off. She hates me now. I've given her the worst in law in the world."

"Would you just shut up. My mother doesn't hate you. She adores you. She'll get over your mother or strangle her one. It's a good thing a whole continent separates them. Now stop drinking and go dance with my brother. He looks like a lost puppy. Mark can only talk to him so much. My man has a one track mind." She said, and smirked as she walked back to Mark.

"I know you secretly want him, but your wife is trying to drink herself into a stupor. Please go save her." She said as she slipped her arm into Mark's.

"You have me confused for Nicky." Jaime said and walked to Cristina, who still stood at the champagne, staring at it like it were liquid gold. Her hand reached out to grab a glass and Jaime grabbed it, spinning her around in his arms.

"Now, why are you trying to drink away any inhibitions you have? I want my wife very alert tonight." He said as he pulled her close to him, leading her away from the table.

"Just one more glass please? I need to be a little bit drunk, so I don't have to care about what my mother says." She said, glancing back.

"No, don't worry about her. She's not the important one today. You are. This is your day and I won't let her ruin it. Besides, she with my mother, my mom doesn't let anyone hurt her children, family or not." He explained and began to sway with her as the music softly played from the stereo on the porch. Cristina laid her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. She felt safe and happy in his arms. She would always love Burke, but it was nothing in comparison to how she felt about Jay.

"I won't, I promise. Thank you." She whispered as she looked up at him. He looked down at her, tenderly kissing her.

"You're welcome, but I should thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying yes."  
"You're welcome." She said and laid her head against his chest again. Callie danced with Mark and watched her brother with his new wife. She smiled warmly at the two of them. It was a match that no one would ever have thought sane but it worked. Jay brought the best in Cristina. Callie couldn't have asked for a better sister-in-law.


End file.
